Family Secrets
by Ebenbild
Summary: Every normal family has its secrets – and Petunia Evans Dursley is the head of the most normal family in the world… Watch out, Dumbledore! The Evans Family decided to wreak havoc! Nice!Dursleys Manipulative!Dumbledore somehow Slytherin!Harry.
1. Letters in 1979

_**Disclaimer:**_ _I'm too young to be Rowling, so Harry Potter sadly cannot be mine…_

 _ **Description of the story:**_ _Something is wrong with the Dursley family. For ten years Harry Potter has been living with his aunt, now he will go to Hogwarts… but why is his aunt complaining about him packing boxes and why is the potion master of Hogwarts talking with the potion master of Hogwarts just before the first year class?!_

 _ **Information:**_ _The story will follow the books at least until the end of third year. I won't follow Harry's PoV because then I would have to simply copy the books. Instead I will concentrate on (mostly) letters between Harry's family members – and there are definitely more family members than in the books._

 _I don't do own characters in this story so every character mentioned you will find in the books (well, there might be a slight name change so that they fit in this story… xD_

Now, on with the story…

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooseriously?!Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooseriously?!Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

 **Letters in 1979**

 _sSs_

 **Of dying and hiding**

Dear brother,

I had to die today. Can I use your cellar to hide myself away?

Your baby brother

R.A.

 _SsSsSsSsSs_

Dear baby brother,

You are a dunderhead. Kindly find another cellar to hide. I have a cover to keep after all – and there's a blond narcissist (your cousin's husband, if you remember) visiting me regularly!

Sincerely

Your brother

P.T.

 _(vvv)xxx(vvv)xxx(vvv)xxx(vvv)xxx(vvv)xxx(vvv)xxx(vvv)xxx(vvv)xxx(vvv)xxx(vvv)xxx(vvv)xxx(vvv)xxx_

 **Of family secrets and weddings**

Dear Caspet,

Thank you for your wedding invitation. My boyfriend James and I will gladly attend. It will also be an opportunity for him to get to know our whole family (yes, those three as well!), after all he is planning to purpose to me, soon. I saw the ring he bought in his jacket.

On a different matter: I hope you will be happy with Vernon. He seemed to be a nice man, when I met him after he asked father for your hand in marriage. Nice and normal, exactly like you always wanted it. Tell me, big sis, does he know about my kind? Does he know the family secret?

If he doesn't, you maybe should tell him before the wedding. I don't think it's a good idea to shock him after or at the wedding! That would be awful. And you know James, I don't think he will be able to keep his mouth shut.

I'm sorry about that beforehand.

Lots of love.

Lily

PS: Did you invite that boy? You know, our 'neighbour'? If you did, did he answer? I have not heard from him in quite some time. Quite unusual, I tell you.

 _SsSsSsSsSs_

Dear Lilu, my little sister,

Thank you for coming and yes, Vernon knows. I would not let them loose on him without telling him about your kind. It would be an awful way to learn about that if I did. And don't worry, he has no problem with our family secret, I promise.

And yes. I invited that boy. I had to, hadn't I? No answer until now, but the others didn't answer as well. I'll keep an eye out but it seems that something happened. Well, happened again, god knows they are genetically unable to keep away from trouble. I'll come back to you if it's something sirius.

All my love.

Petunia

 _(vvv)xxx(vvv)xxx(vvv)xxx(vvv)xxx(vvv)xxx(vvv)xxx(vvv)xxx(vvv)xxx(vvv)xxx(vvv)xxx(vvv)xxx(vvv)xxx_

 **Of cellars and sob-stories**

Dear Caspet,

Thank you for your wedding invitation. I will gladly attend. I am sorry I am late answering your letter. 'My' baby brother died a week ago and there were some complications with returning his body to our family.

Does your new house have a cellar? P.T. refuses to store away the package for me. He claims that Lucy, the narcissist visits him too often. Can I store it at your house? I promise it is potty-trained.

Lots of love

Your brother,

The S.O.B-STORY

 _SsSsSsSsSs_

Dear drama-queen,

(I'm definitely not calling you my brother right now – you should have written us two weeks ago!)

Thank you for updating your file. I will copy it and send it on to every Lily-flower I find.

And yes, I have a cellar. An empty cellar. You can fill it if you want.

(Definitely not) all my love

Petunia.

 _(vvv)xxx(vvv)xxx(vvv)xxx(vvv)xxx(vvv)xxx(vvv)xxx(vvv)xxx(vvv)xxx(vvv)xxx(vvv)xxx(vvv)xxx(vvv)xxx_

 **Of** **that** **boy**

Dear Caspet,

Thank you for your wedding invitation. I will gladly attend. Tell Lilu I need to talk to her as soon as possible. I'll be home next week.

Sincerely

That boy

P.T.

 _XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx_

 _After those letters, James Charlus Potter's life would take a completely turn-around. Whatever he thought was real, after those letters he would soon learn, he was mistaken about everything. Well, mistaken about everything concerning Lily and her family._

 _Before those letters, he thought he knew the facts:_

 _1) Lily was a Muggle-born who never heard about the wizarding world before she got her Hogwarts letter._

 _2) Lily had a jealous older sister called Petunia_

 _3) Lily's parents were Muggles, called Eileen and Marius Evans. They knew nothing about wizarding traditions and customs._

 _After the letters he was soon sucked into the reality of the Evans family – and the secret the family was guarding better than their own lives._

 _And at fault for the sudden crash of James' world, were the Brother, the Baby Brother and_ _That_ _Boy._

 _But James was lucky. He was going to be family._

 _Regrettably Albus Percival Brian Wulfric Dumbledore was not._

 _And so where James' just had a huge shock, Dumbledore's world would shatter into peaces just three years later – not that Dumbledore knew._

 _After all, who would share a family secret with a stranger?_


	2. Prologue

_**Disclaimer:**_ _I'm too young to be Rowling, so Harry Potter sadly cannot be mine…_

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooseriously?!Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooseriously?!Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

 **Prologue: Chess Pieces and Pirates**

 _sSs_

 **Of chess pieces…**

"Finally it's time" Albus Dumbledore thought while he was looking at the baby boy Hagird had brought him just a few minutes ago. "Finally Tom Riddle found his end – even if it was just a temporary one…"

Finally his plans could begin; plans that maybe would end with the death of a now fifteen month old child. A child, Albus Dumbledore was going to refuse to train beyond the curriculum of Hogwarts, school of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

But Albus Dumbledore knew why he would not train the child. Albus Dumbledore knew that whatever he would do in the next few years, he would do the right things in the end.

He had his chess board set. And he would win.

The answer to this firm belief was simple: Albus Dumbledore was a great man. He was old, he was wise and he knew how to play chess quite well.

The newest game of chess Albus Dumbledore had started to play was called "Finish off the Dark Lord". The game had started with a prophecy, a prophecy by Sybil Trelawney; a prophecy about a boy, born to defeat the Dark Lord Voldemort.

The chess game was a great game. The pieces had been put into place and a part of the prophecy had been brought to the Dark Lord's attention. Albus Dumbledore had also been able to convince the lovesick childhood friend of Lily Evans Potter to spy for him as long as he kept Lily safe.

Then he had hidden the Potter and the Longbottom family away while he waited. He knew that one of these boys would be the saviour.

And he was right.

On 31st October 1981 the Potter family was killed by Lord Voldemort in Godric's Hollow – the only survivor the fifteen month old child of the Potters.

The Boy-Who-Lived.

After that there was one thing left to do: Albus Dumbledore had to bring the saviour of the Wizarding World to the Muggle world to be raised far away from magic.

It wouldn't do that the young boy knew about his heritage. It wouldn't do to raise the boy like a pure-blood with all the traditions of the Wizarding World.

Albus needed a pawn.

The boy needed to be melded into a weapon.

When Lord Voldemort would return, the boy needed to win and to die – like all good pawns should do…

So Albus Dumbledore needed an environment that helped him with his plans. And he had found the perfect environment to place the boy.

He remembered quite well that Lily had a jealous sister. A woman that would spite at the blood-connection she shared with Lily. A woman so jealous that she would never tell little Harry anything about magic and his heritage; a woman who would not love but despise her nephew. A woman and her family that would be the boy's nightmare – a nightmare Albus Dumbledore would rescue him from when he turned eleven. Albus was sure that he would be able to meld the boy in his perfect little pawn when he finally rescued him from his relatives.

And so he placed the boy on the doorstep of his relatives in the middle of the night, after he heard Minerva's protest of the "most terrible Muggles" she had ever met.

And with that he left content, that his plans would unfold like he wanted them to do, not knowing that the Dursley – no, the _Evans_ Family had a secret he had never unravelled before. A secret, he could not even guess about.

A secret, that would guarantee Harry Potter a childhood Albus Dumbledore never ever dreamed of – a childhood that would have been the nightmare of one Albus Dumbledore…

 _XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx_

… **and Pirates**

"Every normal family has its secrets" she told them, when they were really little. "And we are an especially normal family."

"So we have secrets?" the younger one asked interested while looking up to her silent form which sat between the two young children – boys, to be exactly.

"Of course we do" she said and smiled. "We are, after all, especially normal."

"So… when we are especially normal – does that mean we have especially secrets, mommy?" the older boy asked.

"Special secrets, Diddy-bum" the woman replied. "We have special secrets."

"Like what?" the younger asked interested, sitting up in bed.

"Like the truth about our family, Harry-bear" she said. "And that's a very important secret to keep."

Harry-bear stared at her uncomprehending.

"What's special about our family?"

"Simple: we have an outer appearance and the truth – think of it like when you play a pirate. When you play a pirate, you are dressed like a pirate, you act like a pirate and you have a name fitting for a pirate – but in truth you are still you. In truth you are still Harry."

The boy thought about it a while.

"Oh" he finally said. "So I will need a pirate costume for going outside?"

"Something like that, Harry-bear. Something like that" the woman replied and smiled. "Don't worry. Your uncles and I will train you and Dudley to be a pirate for the outer world."

"Yes, Aunt Petunia!"

"Yes, Mommy!"

And with that two little boys closed their eyes to sleep.

The aunt stood up and left the room.

"So you told them?" a voice asked softly.

Petunia startled. But when she turned she smiled.

"Yes, I did. Shouldn't you be somewhere else, R'is?"

The answer was a shark-like smile.

"You guessed wrong again, Caspet," he said. "What would Lily say if she saw you?! Tut-tut-tut…"

Petunia just snorted.

"Shut up," she said. "Even she or James were unable to keep you two apart – and you were practically attached to their hips for years! How should I, poor left-out, good-for-nothing not-wizard do what they were unable to?!"

The answer was a quiet laugh.

"Simple. _You_ are our big sister after all. _You_ knew us since birth – and you normally do not mix us up. So why tonight?"

The answer was a trembling smile.

"Are we doing the right thing, Rus?" she asked.

The answer was a snarl.

"He was left on your door-step at three o'clock in the morning. A fifteen month old child in a simple baby blanket – now answer your own question, Caspet!"

The aunt's eyes hardened.

"You're right, Rus. _That_ was definitely the last straw" she said. Then she turned and walked down the hallway to the stairs.

"What are you waiting for, Rus?! We have some planning to do!"

And he followed her like he always had and always would. She was the head of their little group after all…


	3. Harry Gets Scolded

_**Disclaimer:**_ _I'm too young to be Rowling, so Harry Potter sadly cannot be mine…_

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooseriously?!Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooseriously?!Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

 **Harry Gets Scolded**

 _sSs_

 **July 19** **th** **, 1991**

 **Dudley's birthday**

 **After the zoo experience, back at Privet Drive No.4**

"What were you thinking today, Harry?!"

"I… I… Dudley was rude, Aunt Petunia! I didn't do anything at all except of talking with the snake! And Dudley just…"

"Harry James Potter! What did I tell you about magic in public?!"

Harry ducked his head and grumbled: "Not to."

"And what did I tell you about public behaviour and Dudley?!"

"Dudley is the mean one – like the evil twin-uncle. He is not allowed to be nice to me in public as I am not allowed to like him or be nice to him in public…"

"Good. And now tell me again what you did wrong today!"

This time Harry sighed.

"I reacted like I would at home. I used magic openly and I got revenge on Dudley…"

"And you spoke to the snake!" Dudley piped in.

Harry stared at the other boy.

"Hu? What is wrong with speaking to a snake?!"

"When you hiss at it and it answers you," Dudley said. "I saw you and I needed to stop you so I pushed you. Mum said you mustn't show anything magical in public. And speaking to a snake is definitely magical…"

"Wait… so you pushed me because the snake understood English?"

"No! I pushed you because you spoke Parseltongue!"

Harry gawked at Dudley.

"I spoke Parseltongue?" he exclaimed. "Salazar! Why by Merlin's soggy underpants didn't I notice?!"

"Harry, Language!"

"Sorry, Aunt Petunia," Harry said, then added. "But it's true!"

Aunt Petunia just sighed.

Harry hesitated. Then he asked again for confirmation, this time looking at his aunt.

"Did I truly speak Parseltongue?" he asked nervously.

"I don't know," Aunt Petunia said. "But I fear we finally have the confirmation for our guess…"

Harry now fully turned to her, his eyes wide and frightened.

"So… so Uncle Res was right and I… I…"

"Yes. But don't worry. We will find a way. After all we planned for this for years just for the eventuality that we would need it…" Aunt Petunia said.

"Oh… right… okay," said Harry, looking relieved.

"And now to your punishment," inserted Uncle Vernon in that moment. "Go to your room and stay there for today! And no dessert tonight, understood?"

"Yes, Uncle Vernon."

"We will send your evil twin-uncle upstairs as soon as he arrives," Aunt Petunia added and Harry groaned. He just knew he would be chewed out by his uncle – and he hated to be chewed out by the evil twin! There was a reason why he was called the 'evil twin' after all!

"Yes, Aunt Petunia," he said and fled to his room.

 _How could he have been so stupid to forget that he was in public today?!_

 _(vvv)xxx(vvv)xxx(vvv)xxx(vvv)xxx(vvv)xxx(vvv)xxx(vvv)xxx(vvv)xxx(vvv)xxx(vvv)xxx(vvv)xxx(vvv)xxx_

 **July 19** **th** **, 1991**

 **Still Dudley's birthday**

 **But somewhere in London**

Dear baby brother,

The game has started. I was told the Hogwarts' letters will be send in a week's time. Make sure that everything is in order so that no one will find out the truth about the last ten years even if they start looking.

Your brother

P.T.

 _SsSsSsSsSs_

Dear brother,

I spoke with Caspet. They will change everything so that The White King will never even think that something could have gone wrong with his plan, don't worry.

Your baby brother

R.A.

P.S.: Could you take the SOB-STORY for some time? He's kind of going on our nerves while we prepare.

 _SsSsSsSsSs_

Don't you dare to send the drama queen to me before I have to look after him anyway!

P.T.

 _SsSsSsSsSs_

Too late.

R.A.

 _SsSsSsSsSs_

Why does everyone always call me a drama queen? I am not even female!

THE SOB-STORY

 _SsSsSsSsSs_

Because you are one, just look at your name, _SOB-STORY_!

P.T.

 _SsSsSsSsSs_

I'm still not female.

Your brother

Rissy-Ris-Ris (no SOB-STORY there now xP )

 _SsSsSsSsSs_

You are definitely a too huge baby, drama queen.

Sincerely P.T. and R.A. (the real brothers.)

 _XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx_

 _The evening of that day was passed with a chase around the neighbourhood. Thank Merlin the chase took place in the middle of London – and the Londoner had seen weirder things than a little boy with flaming red hair chasing another little boy with golden hair and an adult with black hair through the streets of London._


	4. Aunt Petunia Complains About Harry

_**Disclaimer:**_ _I'm too young to be Rowling, so Harry Potter sadly cannot be mine…_

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooseriouslyooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooseriouslyooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

 **AUNT PETUNIA COMPLAINS ABOUT HARRY**

 _sSs_

 **July 23** **rd** **, 1991**

 **Three days before the first Hogwarts letter reaches Harry Potter in Privet Drive no 4, Surrey.**

 **Aunt Petunia complains about Harry**

"Harry!"

"Yes, Aunt Petunia?"

"Where is your stuff?! You promised me that you would bring it to me yesterday!"

"I… er… I don't know what to pack, Aunt Petunia…"

The aunt just sighed.

"Your Uncle Res left you a box; it should be enough for the most of your stuff."

"But…"

"Just pack, Harry" the aunt sighed. "It's just for a few days – don't worry if you miss something. As long as the most of your stuff is in the box it should be enough."

"Yes, Aunt Petunia!" Harry replied and returned to his room. He took out the box Res had provided and just threw in everything in his wardrobe and every other thing he could see that was on his floor or his desk.

"What about…?"

"Your Uncle Res will come later today. He promised me that he will clean out your room." Aunt Petunia replied. "Your furniture will be cleaned out by him. He promised to return them looking slightly different in a few days."

"Yes, Aunt Petunia!"

It took Harry twenty minutes to clean out his whole room and to bring down the box he had filled with his things.

"Where…?"

"Just stuff it in the cupboard under the stairs. There is a cot in there. Res brought it yesterday and helped me to put it there. Do you want to use it or…?"

"I may? Really?!" Harry asked exited. "So… I am allowed to sleep in the cupboard?"

"Just for a few days, boy" Uncle Vernon said, while sitting in the living room, watching TV. "I cannot understand how you and Dudley could plead with your uncles for more than three month just to be allowed to sleep in this bloody cupboard!"

"Language, Vernon!"

"Nothing but the truth, Petty, my dear."

"Still…"

"When will Res be here?" Uncle Vernon interrupted.

"In a few minutes" Aunt Petunia answered. "He promised to bring the others."

"So tonight…"

"I won't cook, when I'm lucky" Aunt Petunia answered while opening the cupboard door so that Harry could stow away his things.

"Yes!" this was Dudley, dancing around the table. "What will he cook? I hope we'll have his stew! I could die for this stew!"

"Dudley!" Aunt Petunia reprimanded. "You cannot hope for stew every time…"

"Of course I can, mommy!" Dudley interrupted her grinning. "And don't tell me you wouldn't die for uncle Rus' cooking!"

Harry just rolled his eyes and sat down in his cupboard.

"I hope the letter will be late" he said as if he did not care about anything else. In reality he was hoping for his uncle's cooking as well – not that his aunt or he himself couldn't cook, but his uncle Rus…

'As long as Uncle Vernon or Dudley don't enter the kitchen again…' he thought to himself. Both of them had been banned from the kitchen after Uncle Vernon had managed to burn vegetable soup and Dudley had managed to let one of the pots explode. No, these two were definitely not allowed in the kitchen at all!

At that moment Harry could see Dudley rolling his eyes over his previous words. He knew that his cousin knew that Harry was also dying for his uncle's cooking, but neither commented on it.

In that moment the door opened and a man entered, followed by two others who were looking like each other's mirror image.

"I hope you…" Aunt Petunia started.

"We weren't seen" the man replied.

"Guess what?!" another of the three piped up – he always was the most cheerful, contrary to his mirror image who was quite serious. "There will be stew for dinner!"

"Yay!" and with that the adults just rolled with their eyes while Dudley danced around the table again.

 _(vvv)xxx(vvv)xxx(vvv)xxx(vvv)xxx(vvv)xxx(vvv)xxx(vvv)xxx(vvv)xxx(vvv)xxx(vvv)xxx(vvv)xxx(vvv)xxx_

 **A few days after**

 **From three places all over Britain**

 **A discussion via letters – or something like that at least**

Dear Caspet,

Everything's prepared. You and the rest of your family can finally flee Privet Drive and the constant letters if you want to. I did everything so that your flight looks like a desperate move.

Your brother

R.A.

P.S.: The idiot brother asks if you will visit after everything's back to normal again. I think he's lonely…

 _SsSsSsSsSs_

I'm definitely not an idiot.

Sincerely

Rissy-Ris-Ris

 _SsSsSsSsSs_

But you definitely felt addressed by it, drama queen.

P.T.

 _SsSsSsSsSs_

Shut up, boy!

Rissy-Ris-Ris

 _XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx_

 _The discussion ended with another chase through the streets of London._

 **CCCCCCCCCCCC**

 **Well, that's it for today. 'Till next time.**


	5. On The Run

_**Disclaimer:**_ _I'm too young to be Rowling, so Harry Potter sadly cannot be mine…_

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooseriouslyooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooseriouslyooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

 **ON THE RUN**

 _sSs_

 **July 30** **th** **, 1991**

 **A few hours before Hagird found the Dursley family on the island**

 **On the run**

"Where will we flee to now, mommy?" Dudley asked Aunt Petunia while looking around to be sure not to be heard.

"Great-uncle Alphart's Island" Aunt Petunia replied. "But don't think it will be a holiday, Dudders!"

"No, but an adventure!" the older child piped.

Harry snorted.

"And when we return _I_ will be sleeping in the cupboard for a few days!" Dudley exclaimed.

"Dudley…" Aunt Petunia sighed.

"Harry was allowed, too!"

"We will discuss this as soon as Harry is found by one of those people" Aunt Petunia replied.

"Yes, mum."

"And don't forget we will still have to celebrate..."

"Yeah, yeah, I know, mum. Harry's birthday is tomorrow. I am not stupid."

"And I dare to say that Harry will not be with us to celebrate it," Aunt Petunia said. "I am quite sure that those people will come for him tonight."

"I understand, mum."

"Good."

After that there was silence for a while until Aunt Petunia spoke again.

"Harry – do you remember how to…"

"Yes, Aunt Petunia," Harry said, rolling his eyes at his nervous aunt. "Don't worry. I have been trained by you and the uncles since I was three! I know what to do!"

"And when you are at school…"

"I know, Aunt Petunia!" Harry said sighing. "I hate every cunning person, I am a stupid, curious boy and if there is a way to find an adventure I will be in the middle of it."

"Harry!"

"What?" he replied. "It's true!"

His aunt just pinched her nose and shook her head.

"I swear you are exactly like your uncle!"

"Which one?"

"Harry! You know exactly who I am talking about!"

The answer was a smirk.

"I know and I am proud to be like him!"

The answer was just another sigh.

 _(vvv)xxx(vvv)xxx(vvv)xxx(vvv)xxx(vvv)xxx(vvv)xxx(vvv)xxx(vvv)xxx(vvv)xxx(vvv)xxx(vvv)xxx(vvv)xxx_

 **A few days after**

 **Letters that originated at Privet Drive – at least the first one did**

 **About the awesomeness of Diagon Alley**

Dear Uncle Ris,

Diagon Alley was awesome! The shops, the bank, the magic in the air! Absolutely awesome! Why did you never take me with you when you were going?! I really would have liked to go sooner if I had known how awesome Diagon Alley is! It's absolutely unfair that neither you nor the evil twin-uncle nor Uncle Res ever thought about taking me there before!

I decided that I want to live there. Forget about Auntie Caspet's house. Forget about your home or the evil twin-uncle's. I want to live in Diagon Alley! And you can't stop me! Ever.

May I come over for the rest of the holidays?

Love

Harry

 _SsSsSsSsSs_

I thought you wanted to live at Diagon Alley, so why do you ask if you can come over to me?

Your nice twin-uncle

Rissy-Ris-Ris

 _SsSsSsSsSs_

Because you live in London, stupid uncle! I can't go and live in Diagon Alley if I first have to run from Privet Drive! It's far easier to run from your home than from Auntie's.

Harry

 _SsSsSsSsSs_

Alright. I'll talk to Caspet.

Your Uncle

Rissy-Ris-Ris

 _SsSsSsSsSs_

Dear Dead Man Walking,

If I ever read an 'alright' again when one of your nephews plans to run away from home, please note that I'll stock my ingredients' cupboard with your disassembled body parts.

Sincerely

the **definitely** not related with you (– looking alike doesn't count!)

P.T.

P.S.: I told Caspet. Have fun!

 _SsSsSsSsSs_

Dear Ris.

You are dead.

Sincerely

Your Big Sister

Petunia

 _XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx_

 _Ris definitely knew when he had to run for cover. To his utter regret he had just forgotten one important detail: he was the younger one. Caspet, also known as Petunia, knew him since birth – definitely not ideal if you had to hide from her._

 _Regrettably Caspet was a squib. So instead being found dissected and scatter all over the streets of London, Ris still could be healed after Caspet was finished with him by the family's own potion master – the 'evil twin', like the potion master was often called._

 _Harry was heartbroken._

 _His evil twin-uncle Rus just raised an eyebrow when he looked at him._

" _You look grief-stricken," he annotated to Harry._

 _Harry looked at him._

" _I hoped Auntie would kill him this time around," he said with big, fat, false tears in his eyes._

 _Ris chocked._

" _You wanted to kill me?" he asked horrified._

" _Of course! Why else would I have told you I wanted to run away to Diagon Alley?" Harry answered innocently._

" _But… but… I'm still needed!"_

" _Don't worry, I wouldn't have missed you," Ris' twin Rus said. "Harry can have his go-ahead if he wants to try again."_

 _Ris looked at Rus in betrayal._

 _Then he looked at Harry with tears in his eyes._

" _You are exactely like your uncle," he said._

" _Which one?" Harry asked and his smirk mirrored the smirk of the evil twin-uncle next to him._

 _Ris just groaned and buried his head in his hands._

" _I should have raised you alone," he declared._

 _To his utterly regret, he was ten years too late with that realization._

 **Ccccc**

 **That's it for today. 'Till next time.**


	6. Hogwarts: Beginning of The First Year

_**Disclaimer:**_ _I'm too young to be Rowling, so Harry Potter sadly cannot be mine…_

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooseriouslyooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooseriouslyooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

 **HOGWARTS**

 **THE BEGINNING OF THE FIRST YEAR**

 _sSs_

 **Harry James Potter**

Harry was nervous. He ran up and down the house, searching for things he just _knew_ he would need in Hogwarts!

"Harry! Stop!"

Harry stopped mid-step and looked up to see one of his uncles standing in the doorway.

"Don't panic. You've been trained for this since you could talk," the nice twin-uncle said.

"But… but what if I do something wrong? What if I forget something? What…?!"

"Harry!" Harry stopped mid-sentence and looked at his uncle with huge, panicked eyes. His uncle just sighed and shook his head.

"Alright. Let's just start over, brat."

Harry looked at his uncle with pleading eyes. His uncle snorted, then said: "Filius Flittwick."

Harry's answer was instantly.

"Charms Master and Professor. Half-goblin. Fair. Hates people who do not do their homework or come late to class. Head of Ravenclaw. Loves to learn and read. Loves riddles. Loyal to the White King to a certain extent."

"What do you do?"

"Stay away. Keep under his radar and try to act mediocre."

"Yes. Pomona Sprout."

"Portly woman. Loves to garden. No interest in anything but her children and plants. No interest in politics. Head of Hufflepuff. Herbology Professor. Dangerous when furious. Stay on friendly terms and do not stand out."

"Good. Minerva McGonagall," said the uncle.

"Do not cross," the boy answered. "Severe but fair. Loyal to the White King. She will report to him. She also is no-one who will listen if you try. She has a too high workload to really help anyone. Head of Gryffindor and Transfiguration Professor. Deputy Headmistress. Quidditch maniac and opponent of Severus Snape."

"Good," Harry was praised. "Severus Snape."

"Potion Master and Professor. Master Occlumens and Legilimens. Double spy. Did change sides because of mum. Most hated Professor in school. Biased towards everyone but his own house. Head of Slytherin. Hates Harry and James Potter with passion," Harry said then he grinned. "Cross him as often as you like – you get hot chocolate in detention. Is a better cook than the nice twin-uncle."

The answer was a cuff on his head from his uncle.

"Brat," the nice twin-uncle said fondly. "Sybil Trelawney."

"Fraud," the boy answered immediately. "Divination teacher. Will take her class in third year as it is an easy one to do. Just lie about _Seeing_ anything. The Black King could dance naked in front of her and she wouldn't know it."

The nice twin-uncle snorted.

"Remember, Harry: It's 'Voldemort', not 'The Black King'," he corrected. Harry just shrugged.

"Says the right one," he countered. "You always call him 'The Black King'!"

"Doesn't matter to me," his uncle said shrugging. "I do not 'exist' out here right now, forgotten? I can call him everything I want as long as I start not 'existing' out there again."

Harry just snorted.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," he said. "I will remember to call him 'Voooldeeeemoooort' as soon as I leave here."

"Good."

Harry just grinned.

"I will love to see their faces when I call The Black King by name without fear!"

"Brat! You just love to scare people!"

The mischievous smile on the face of the young boy definitely did not reassure anyone…

 _XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx_

 **The Black Conspiracy**

"So… how far are we with our plans?" P.T. asked his three conspirators.

"Report and we will know," C.P., the Head of the Black Conspiracy, said.

Silence filled the room, then P.T. spoke again: "A year or two maybe until we're good."

"A little longer, please," another one, named R.A. when they met as the Black Conspiracy, said. "It's far too fast if we do it in a year or two. We need another year or two to bring the chess game down."

"You just want to slack off in the next few years!" number three, named S.O. within the Conspiracy, said.

"Slack off?! I've three jobs to do! Try to be an Unspeakable, a Hunter for certain artefacts _and_ the one who infiltrates the ministry! I am sorry if I want a little bit more time before having to be ready!"

"Well, I want us to be ready as fast as possible. I have enough of sharing my _bed_ just because someone cannot be bothered to sleep on the sofa! And I'm not even talking about my _work_!" P.T. said sourly.

The answer was a stuck out tongue from S.O.

"See! And I have to put up with _this_ every minute of my life!"

"Oh, shut up! He isn't that bad – and you definitely do not share every minute of your life with him!" R.A. exclaimed annoyed.

"Really? Then tell me one time – just one – where I wasn't at least near him!"

R.A. opened his mouth… then he closed it again with a snap.

"Shit" he said.

"Yes" P.T. said. "So _please_ …"

"Ouch" the other said. "You really must be desperate to _plead_ with us!"

The answer was a laugh from the miscreant.

 _XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx_

 **Albus Dumbledore**

Albus Dumbledore was sitting at his desk, looking at the stone Hagird had brought him.

He sighed.

It was finally time. Finally he would start to 'train' Harry. He just hoped that all was well and Petunia truly had acted like he had guessed she would. He hoped that she had not suddenly started to like Harry. Of course, Albus Dumbledore hoped that Harry had not been treated too badly.

He needed the boy feeling left out but not abused – at least not too much abused.

Harry needed to be a hero who wanted to please others but not an abused child who did not dare to do anything…

He just hoped he had done the right thing…

And so Albus Dumbledore was sitting in his seat behind his desk, staring at the stone that would be his first test for Harry, contemplating his now starting plans…


	7. Snape's Discussion with Snape

_**Disclaimer:**_ _I'm too young to be Rowling, so Harry Potter sadly cannot be mine…_

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooseriouslyooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooseriouslyooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

 **SEVERUS SNAPE'S DISCUSSION WITH SEVERUS SNAPE**

 _sSs_

 **First Friday after September 1st, 1991**

 **Just a few minutes before Harry's first Potion Class**

 **A discussion between the Potion Professor of Hogwarts and the Potion Professor of Hogwarts**

"Ris?"

"Yes, Rus?"

"What are you doing here?"

"Teaching, why?"

"Er… Ris… This is _my_ class…"

"But… but, Rus… today is the day..."

"Today I have first years, Ris. _You_ never teach first years…!"

"Yes, I know… but… but can't you make an exception to the rule? I want to teach the first years this year…"

" _You_ cannot teach first years, Ris. I have memorized my speech for the first years – you never gave it before…"

"I can memorize it for today."

"No, Rios," the other one replied, sighing. "You cannot. And now leave my classroom before the children come."

"But…" Ris protested.

" _You_ have classes on Tuesday and Thursday. I have classes on Monday, Wednesday and Friday. And I _always_ have the first years!"

"Yes, and you _always_ frighten them to death!"

"It's potions, Ris. The children need to be afraid of me or they would kill themselves in their first ever lesson!"

"I hate being no fun. I want to teach Defence, Rus."

The other pinched his nose.

"Tell me you didn't, Ris. Please! The headmaster must think I am obsessed with Defence…"

"Of course I did! We are teaching your Potion class for nearly twelve years now! I don't want to teach Potions anymore!"

"This is _my_ class, Ris!" The other one shouted. "Stop asking Albus Dumbledore for the Defence teaching position! I do _not_ want to teach defence, Ris!"

"But _I_ do!"

"Then simply stop teaching at all! _You_ don't have to teach at all! You have enough to do without teaching!"

"But I _want_ to teach!"

"Then cope with teaching Potions!"

"But Rus…!"

"No! No! No! And again, no! Potions or nothing! This is _my_ teaching position! _You_ are not a teacher here! _Cope with it or leave_!"

The answer was a sigh.

"And now leave, Ris! It is my class now!"

"As you wish…"

Three minutes later the children were in the potion's classroom and the class was waiting for the potion's teacher.

The door slammed open and Severus Snape strode in the room.

His entrance was perfectly done – he had trained it for twelve years now. And he was terrifying. Terrifying and awesome at the same time.

Severus Snape – the Monday, Wednesday and Friday one, that is – took a deep breath, centred himself and then finally started with his speech. The same speech like every year…

" _There will be no foolish wand-waving or silly incantations in this class. As such, I don't expect many of you to appreciate the subtle science and exact art that is potion-making. However, for those select few… Who possess, the predisposition… I can teach you how to bewitch the mind and ensnare the senses. I can tell you how to bottle fame, brew glory, and even put a stopper in death."_

The role-call and then, finally.

"Potter!"

Yes, finally Potter was a student of his. He couldn't wait for the tears and the anger that would follow – after all, Potter was a drama queen. And drama queens always responded to taunt with their emotions.

Now he just had to find a way to give the brat detention. A lot of detentions – after all he had ten years of 'hate' to unload on the eleven-year-old child.

And with that he started his first year class like every year…

 **Ccccc**

 **That's it for today. 'Till next time.**


	8. The First Letters

_**Disclaimer:**_ _I'm too young to be Rowling, so Harry Potter sadly cannot be mine…_

 ** _List of names:_**

 ** _The Black King:_** _Voldemort – who else?_

 ** _The White King:_** _Dumbledore_

 ** _Petunia_** _(oldest sibling), also known as: Caspet_

 ** _Ris_** _(the second oldest brother and older twin- the nice twin), also known as: Rissy-Ris-Ris or sometimes SOB-story, drama-queen and Severus Snape_

 ** _Rus_** _(third oldest and younger twin – the evil twin), also known as: Severus Snape or P.T._

 ** _Res_** _(youngest sibling), also known as: R.A._ _Is listed as dead since 1979._

 _Now on with the story:_

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooseriouslyooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooseriouslyooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

 **THE FIRST LETTERS**

 _sSs_

 **Friday afternoon of the first weekend at Hogwarts**

 **Sometime shortly after the last potion class on Friday.**

 **A letter to Harry's Aunt**

Dear Caspet,

Do you need a new help for your household chores? I've got a drama queen to sell. If you don't take him he might not make it until Monday. I am testing some new potions this weekend and after his display before the first year class today and his asking about changing teaching positions I am tempted to simply use him as a test subject. So, if you still need him, kindly remove him from my view.

Sincerely

P.T.

 _SsSsSsSsSs_

Dear Rus,

You can use him as a test subject. I've got Res around and he is far more helpful than your big brother could ever be.

All my love,

C.P.

P.S.: Res might need him on Sunday, so please let him live until he helped Res with his plans for H.J.'s room.

 _XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx_

 _After that lovely and caring answer Ris vanished in the dungeons of Hogwarts and wasn't seen until classes at Tuesday (well, with the exception of Sunday afternoon. But what happened at that time will be explained a little bit later…). When he finally returned from the dungeons his natural complexion was green with little silver snakes crawling all over his skin. His hair was a flashy pink and his eyes blue as Dumbledore's._

 _Ris did not care for his skin. He had learned to change his natural skin colour long ago._

 _Ris also did not care for his hair. He had the same solution for his hair like he had for his skin._

 _But his eyes…_

" _Rus, you are cruel," he whined. "Absolutely cruel! Dumbledore's eyes – I think I'm going to sick up!"_

 _The answer was an evil smile._

" _Of course I am cruel, my dear twin," Rus said. "There is a reason why I am called the_ evil _twin after all."_

 _(vvv)xxx(vvv)xxx(vvv)xxx(vvv)xxx(vvv)xxx(vvv)xxx(vvv)xxx(vvv)xxx(vvv)xxx(vvv)xxx(vvv)xxx(vvv)xxx_

 **Friday evening of the first weekend at Hogwarts**

 **Sometime shortly before curfew.**

 **Harry's first – secretly send – letter**

Dear Aunt Petunia,

The first few days of class were exciting! When you left me at Kings Cross I started 'looking' for the gate to platform 9 ¾. Why didn't Hagird tell me where to go?! Did he want me to get lost or to not find my way?! Just kidding, Auntie…

Well, Hagird: nice man. Huge – I know you know that part. Big softy. Prejudiced against Slytherin to the boot… He 'told' me about mum and dad and what happened to them. He also told me about the Black King and that I shouldn't call him by name. I just keep on doing that. I like it to watch the others freak out about it! Vooooooldeeemooort! (hahahaha – enter evil laughter!)

Diagon Alley: nothing new there. Had to gawk at it as if I had never seen it before… well, I never have, thanks to the uncles – how could I forget that (do you hear the sarcasm dripping from my voice?!) I really want to live in Diagon Alley now, isn't there a way to run away from home and just do that? I mean without tricking the nice twin-uncle… oh! I remember something else: Hagird had a vault-key to my trust! Where did he have that one from?! He shouldn't have it, should he?! And he still has it… He took it back after giving it to the goblins…

And after my vault he brought me to another with a 'special' thing for the White King in it. Of course it was all hush-hush – I just wonder why I was brought along at all…

A plan from the White King?

Maybe. You're the boss. I give over these two problems in your capable hands…

Well, next topic… Platform: 'Found' it after hearing a woman talk about it and about Muggles in the middle of Kings Cross. The woman was Mrs. Weasley: just forgetful? (After five children in and sometimes out of Hogwarts already?! Not talking about the seven years she must have went there…!) A pawn of the White King? Tell the uncles to check her out, please. Especially the nice twin-uncle. He needs something to do. I heard he drives the evil twin-uncle crazy! That is if he isn't crazy already… after all he had to endure his twin since conception… I have to think about that some more…

Back to the Weasels…

Mrs Weasley: conditioned to lead my way? To bring me firmly on the 'light' side before even entering Hogwarts? Seven children; five at Hogwarts.

Percy (third eldest): prefect. Studious. Uninterested in anything but his grades and future career. No threat there.

Fred and George (No 4 and 5): pranksters. Younger versions of the twin uncles? They do not care about what their mother thinks – at least it seems so, even if they are attached to her. I will keep an eye on them.

Ron (my year): conditioned by his mum to befriend Harry Potter or extremely curious…? Wanted to see my scar on the train. Biased against Slytherin and Draco Malfoy. Believes his brothers without actual proof. My new 'friend'. I will keep an eye on him.

Little sister (Gina? Gine? Ginny? Whatever…): shy. No idea what else. Had just a second with her or less. I will question Ron about her. Information gathering.

Two older brothers and father – unknown. Ask around, please.

So next… other people:

Draco Malfoy: Prat. Arrogant. Self-centred. Mini-Lucius. Ask uncles, they know more about Lucius than I do. Need information.

Neville Longbottom: lost his toad;

Hermione Granger: know-it-all through book-learning, likes to show-of a little. Fixed my broken glasses (thank you, Dud, for breaking them just before we reached Kings Cross! Not!);

other classmates: No idea. Still at the beginning of information gathering. I send you a list with their names. I need research on their families.

Going on to Hogwarts:

I am a Gryffindor! I hope you're proud of me. Why didn't uncle tell me it's nerve-wracking and definitely absolutely terrifying to argue with the Hat! I truly feared it wouldn't follow my instructions of 'not Slytherin'! Slap uncle around the head for me, please, for forgetting to tell me important stuff like that!

So… classes. I was too late for Transfigurations (McGonagall wasn't pleased), History is nap-time, the rest of the classes are ok – well, except potions… Potions is…

Slap uncle again please, just for the fun of it. I am sure he somehow deserved it (he did agitate the evil twin-uncle after all, didn't he? And my potion went wrong as well, I'm sure it's Uncle's fault somehow)…

Well, that's it for the moment.

Slap uncle another time (this time I definitely don't know what for, but I'm sure Uncle Rus will tell you a reason if you ask him), alright?

Until next time.

Harry

 _XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx_

 _The result of this letter was a chase around the house on Sunday afternoon, a yelling aunt and a dodging nice twin-uncle, also called Ris or Rissy-Ris-Ris. When the uncle helpfully pointed out that he wasn't to blame for at least one of the things Harry had accused him of, the aunt just huffed and cuffed the uncle around the head for a fourth time – this time solely because she felt like it._

 _(vvv)xxx(vvv)xxx(vvv)xxx(vvv)xxx(vvv)xxx(vvv)xxx(vvv)xxx(vvv)xxx(vvv)xxx(vvv)xxx(vvv)xxx(vvv)xxx_

 **Saturday morning of the first weekend at Hogwarts**

 **Sometime shortly after midnight.**

 **A Letter from Rus to Caspet**

Dear Caspet

The White King has asked the teachers to aid him with his chess game this year. He asked us to 'protect' the philosopher's stone with a riddle or test in our expertise. "Not too difficult" he said. "It's just to deviate the thief…"

I'm sure there's more to it.

Instructions?

Your brother

P.T.

P.S.: Do you really need the drama queen today? I'm not finished with him yet.

 _SsSsSsSsSs_

Rus

Keep an eye out and gather information.

Your sister

C.P.

P.S.: Yes, I do. Kindly send him over, I'll return him to your potion's lab (or is it 'torture chamber'?) at 8 pm today.

 _XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx_

 _On Tuesday afternoon, Ris had recovered from his time in the potion lab (torture chamber) of his brother._

" _What are you doing, Ris?"_

" _I'm searching for your frog eyes, Rus."_

" _What do you need my frog eyes for?_ You _do not brew if you don't have to!"_

" _I need them to charm them."_

" _Charm?"_

" _Caspet said to keep an eye out…"_

 _Rus cuffed Ris around the head._

" _Ouch! Didn't she do that often enough lately?! What did you do that for?!"_

" _That was for your idiocy! She did not mean it literally!"_

" _Well… but it would be fun if it was… think about the faces of those who find them…"_

 _Three hours later, two (this time) absolutely innocent and confused Weasley twins were dragged into Professor Minerva McGonagall's office. The teacher was fuming._

" _And now explain to me why you saw the need to decorate the staff room with frog eyes!" she hissed._

 _The twins looked at each other, totally clueless._

" _I don't know, Forge," one of them said._

" _Me neither – but it was a brilliant idea, Gred. Why didn't we think of something like that?"_

" _Silence!" McGonagall hissed, not believing a word. A second later both pranksters had a week full of detention for something they (this time) definitely didn't do…_

 _(vvv)xxx(vvv)xxx(vvv)xxx(vvv)xxx(vvv)xxx(vvv)xxx(vvv)xxx(vvv)xxx(vvv)xxx(vvv)xxx(vvv)xxx(vvv)xxx_

 **Sunday morning of the second weekend at Hogwarts**

 **Sometime shortly after breakfast.**

 **A Letter to Ris and the answer**

Ris,

Inspection is sometime next week. No teaching or if you do convince Rus to take your place.

Your baby brother

R.A.

 _SsSsSsSsSs_

Got it. Going. Don't need reminder, idiot… dunderhead… imbecile… whatever.

Rissy-Ris-Ris

 _SsSsSsSsSs_

Res,

Stop suggesting stupid things to my twin. He's now after me for changing places again! How could you, you evil little thing!

(Currently not) your brother

P.T.

 _SsSsSsSsSs_

Rus,

Stop being melodramatic. I am a Slytherin. Of course I think up ways to let others suffer.

Your beloved baby brother

R.A.

 _XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx_

 _The morning after Res, also called R.A., woke up with red and gold hair and a magical tattoo on his forehead that proclaimed 'Gryffindors forever'. Whatever he tried to get rid of the hair or the tattoo it didn't work. Finally he growled frustrated and threw his wand on the kitchen corner. In that moment an owl with a letter entered the house._

 _He took the letter and opened it._

"Never anger a Slytherin," _was all that was written on it._

 _Res growled._

" _Damn you, Rus!"_

 **Ccccc**

 **That's it for today. 'Till next time.**


	9. The Reaction To The First Letters

_**Sorry for the wait. I had exams and was on holidays afterward. And sorry if it's still a little bit unclear about who is who. I know some of you have guessed – and a lot of you are on the right path. I promise to make it clear in the near future, just don't expect me to come out and say 'those persons are those' right out. Another truth in this story is: there are NO OOCs. Every brother of Petunia belongs to Rowling's world.**_

 _ **Ebenbild**_

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _I'm too young to be Rowling, so Harry Potter sadly cannot be mine…_

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooseriouslyooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooseriouslyooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

 **THE REACTION TO THE FIRST LETTER**

 _sSs_

 **Gringotts lobby**

 **A short time after Harry's first letter home**

 **The reaction to the first letter**

The goblin Grimlock had a good day today. He had been able to snarl at some stupid customers, had thrown two idiot-wizards out of Gringotts and had made a lot of money. A perfect day for a goblin.

Regrettably it did not last.

The next customer he had was a woman with cool, grey eyes and flaming red hair – hidden under a glamour of a plain, long-necked woman with brown hair and blue eyes.

Grimlock snarled inwardly.

Goblins hated people who tried to deceive them – and people under glamours normally tried to do just that.

So he was pleasant surprised when the woman bowed to him and said: "I am sorry for being glamoured, honoured goblin, but I am a squib and my brother was not available to remove the glamour before I came. If you wish I do not mind an identity-test so that you truly know who you deal with."

Grimlock contemplated that. A freely offered identity test…?! That was something every goblin dreamed of. Of course they had the ability to see through glamour – but there was always polyjuice and other potions they could not identify. The only way to be absolutely sure who they were dealing with was an identity test. To the goblins' regret the most of wizarding kind did not like the idea of spending some blood to be identified at all…

"We will do that," Grimlock said and stood. Identity tests never were done in the lobby. He led the woman to a room at the right side of the lobby and closed the doors behind them. Then he took out the special quill and paper that would identify her.

"Write down your name," he said.

And the woman did.

The quill was a blood quill, charmed to just write the truth – guided by the blood it was receiving from the writer. If the woman tried to write something false on the paper, the writing was immediately corrected to spell out the truth.

If you wanted or not – you would write the truth down with this paper and quill.

When the woman had written the name, Grimlock turned the sheet of paper.

His eyebrows rose.

"Care to explain this?" he asked and the woman smiled.

"It's not an easy thing to explain, honoured goblin," she said sincerely. "My father was a squib and he was adopted by a Muggle family after he was cast out of the wizarding world when he was ten and a half years old. He met my mother in his twenties. She was the heir of her line so they had to keep her name – at least in the wizarding world. In the Muggle world I carried my father's adopted name until I married. To be truthful: this is the first time I ever wrote down my true name."

"There are lords to both lines you are from – so why do you come to us and not to one of your relatives? Even as a squib the right way would be through the lord of your families if you want something from Gringotts – except money, but you do not have a vault so that's ruled out," Grimlock said.

The woman smiled and pulled out two written statements.

"The lords are my younger twin-brothers," she said. "They gave me permission to act in their stets as my business has more to do with me than them."

The goblin stared at her and then took the written statements and verified them. No forgery.

"So… why are you here today, Madam?"

The woman's expression darkened.

"The guardianship and vault-key of my nephew. It seems that someone gave magical guardianship of my nephew unlawfully to someone else. My nephew is a wizard, taken. But by law and right I and my brothers have had his guardianship since my sister perished. And now I had to find out that someone at your bank broke the law and gave over my nephew's vault-key to someone who has nothing to do with him!"

Grimlock frowned.

"May I see the guardianship papers?"

The woman passed them over and Grimlock verified them. Then he swore. They were the real deal – Muggle and magical alike.

"We will deal with the perpetrator," he said.

Today heads would roll for what had happened. And Grimlock would be in the middle of it – and he definitely would be the one to take action.

Grimlock hated to go against his own kind – even if it was a traitor to their laws.

And then the accounts he had to check because they had to make sure that everything was like it should be… the paperwork to fill… the search for a new account manager…

No, his good day definitely had ended!

And all because someone had dared to mess with the guardians of one Harry James Potter, Heir of the Potter Estate.

"I definitely will make sure that the perpetrator for that will suffer," Grimlock grumbled. "He will never have the best service of Gringotts ever again – and when I'm through with him he will wish he would have never dared to mess with us goblins…"

Yes. Whoever the wizard was – as soon as Grimlock knew this wastrel would find his own account definitely hard to reach!

"Do what you have to do," the woman said in that moment and Grimlock looked up. Eyes icy as a snow storm at the North Pole looked at him. "I don't mind if you seize their accounts or crush their confidence. Just understand that the final blow will be the right of my family. We were the wronged ones, we will be the ones to utterly destroy them."

' _Do not cross this family. Ever_.'

Yes, Grimlock would make sure to write that in red capital letters on the family files.

Better safe than sorry, after all.

 **Ccccc**

 **That's it for today. 'Till next time.**


	10. Letters Until Hallowe'en

_**Disclaimer:**_ _I'm too young to be Rowling, so Harry Potter sadly cannot be mine…_

 ** _List of names:_**

 ** _The Black King:_** _Voldemort – who else?_

 ** _The White King:_** _Dumbledore_

 ** _Petunia_** _(oldest sibling), also known as: Caspet_

 ** _Ris_** _(the second oldest brother and older twin- the nice twin), also known as: Rissy-Ris-Ris or sometimes SOB-story, drama-queen and Severus Snape_

 ** _Rus_** _(third oldest and younger twin – the evil twin), also known as: Severus Snape or P.T._

 ** _Res_** _(youngest sibling), also known as: R.A._ _Is listed as dead since 1979._

 _Now on with the story:_

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooseriouslyooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooseriouslyooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

 **LETTERS UNTIL HALLOWE'EN**

 _sSs_

 **Hogwarts**

 **Some time shortly after the first flying lesson.**

 **A Letter to Aunt Petunia and the result**

Dear Aunt Petunia,

Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!

I made the Quidditch team! And it was all Malfoy's fault! (Insert evil laughter here hahaha)

Neville had an accident in flying lesson and hurt himself. When Madam Huge brought him to the infirmary, he left his Remembrall on the grass and Malfoy picked it up and decided to hide it, so I had to act. (Gryffindor, remember?)

So I decided to act the way I should as a Gryffindor and jumped on my broom to get the Remembrall back.

Well… maybe Madam Huge said something about not flying unless we want to get expelled from Hogwarts… or something like that… you know, the stuff a typical Gryffindor ever ignores – so can you fault me if I did, too?

Anyway. McGonagall saw me flying and instead of having to go home I was invited to the Gryffindor Quidditch team as the Seeker.

I know from Oliver Wood (my team-captain) that McGonagall wrote you about your permission to let me enter in the team or something like that and that you said yes, so: thank you, thank you, thank you!

I don't know what exactly McGonagall told you so I thought I write to you what exactly happened that resulted in me getting into the team!

And don't worry. I won't complain about playing on a school broom. I am not an idiot (and I just play the Gryffindor…)

I know I can't have a new broom from you because you dislike magic and would never buy me something like that but just that you said 'yes' to Quidditch is awesome!

I can't wait to play my first match! Even if it is on a school broom, I do not care.

I AM on the QUDDITCH team!

So…

Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!

Your exited nephew

Harry

 _SsSsSsSsSs_

To the miscreant,

A reason why Harry is thanking ME about being in the Quidditch team?!

C.P.

 _SsSsSsSsSs_

I do not know why he's thanking you. He should be thanking me. I heard about Harry and Quidditch from Minerva and decided Harry needed some time to play like every child. Quidditch seemed to be as good as anything to archive that.

Your brother

R-s

 _XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx_

 _Unfortunately there was a smudged letter in the signature that normally made the difference between 'Ris' and 'Rus'. Not that the one who received the letter cared…_

 _(vvv)xxx(vvv)xxx(vvv)xxx(vvv)xxx(vvv)xxx(vvv)xxx(vvv)xxx(vvv)xxx(vvv)xxx(vvv)xxx(vvv)xxx(vvv)xxx_

 **Hallowe'en night**

 **After the troll incident.**

 **A Letter to Caspet and the discussion afterwards**

Caspet,

I'm not sure how to tell you, but I guess our nephew is more of a Gryffindor than we knew. ( _Added to that sentence was another one, written in purple and squashed between one line and the next in a different but similar handwriting:_ 'He's exactly like he should be!')Tonight we had an unfortunate event in the castle. ( _Again added to that in between the lines in purple was: '_ That's one way to call it…') It seems someone thought it interesting to lead a troll inside the castle ( _the word 'interesting' had been thickly underlined in purple)_.

Quirrell alerted us to the troll in the dungeons in the middle of the feast and The White King sent the students back in the common rooms _(_ 'Moron!' _was written next to that sentence in purple)_. Luckily I'm a twin ('even if you're the less awesome one' _the purple writing proclaimed)_ , the White King might have killed someone with his order… ('definitely the Slytherins… or the Hufflepuffs… or everybody else…' _the purple hand added.)_

S.O. ( _the word was crossed out and replaced by a purple_ 'Rissy-Ris-Ris')led the students to safety and I went after The Might-Be Black King – and yes, I am quite serious ( _again the last word had been crossed out and corrected to_ 'sirius') about that one. It's still a guess but a good one. Give the information to R.A. and tell him to have a look ('he has nothing to do, anyway' _the purple writing proclaimed)_.

Back to the point: I was able to stop The Might-Be Black King, but meanwhile your nephew decided to go troll hunting ( _this time the purple added:_ 'Go, H.J., go!'). I am sorry that neither I nor S.O. ( _the two letters had been replaced by_ ' _Rissy-Ris-Ris')_ were able to stop him. ('not that I would have. He was told to act like a Gryff after all' _the purple hand wrote.)_

P.T.

 _(Added to the letter was another sentence written in the same handwriting that had done the corrections within the text:)_ And Rissy-Ris-Ris. I had to correct some mistakes my brother made.

 _SsSsSsSsSs_

Ris,

Kindly keep your fingers from my letters. If I find you've corrected me again I might be inclined to use you as a part of my trial potions.

P.T.

 _SsSsSsSsSs_

Request denied.

You wouldn't dare to use me as potion ingredients. I would destroy every potion you try to make if parts of me would be added.

Rissy-Ris-Ris ( _this time the name beneath the letter had been crossed out and replaced by '_ S.O.'. _Then the corrected letter had been left for Ris to find.)_

 _SsSsSsSsSs_

Why?!

Rissy-Ris-Ris ( _again the name had been corrected to_ 'S.O.' _before the letter had been left for Ris to see. On the same parchment had also been added another text beneath the original one:)_

Why? Revenge, my dear brother.

P.T.

 _(vvv)xxx(vvv)xxx(vvv)xxx(vvv)xxx(vvv)xxx(vvv)xxx(vvv)xxx(vvv)xxx(vvv)xxx(vvv)xxx(vvv)xxx(vvv)xxx_

 **The morning after Hallowe'en**

 **Some time shortly after breakfast.**

 **A Letter to Harry and the results**

HARRY JAMES POTTER!

What were you thinking?! A TROLL?! And you jump on his back to stick you WAND in his NOSE?! Are you INSANE?! I did not raise you like that! Or do those Gryffindor rub off on you, young man?! If I was able to write you a Howler your ears would still ring on Christmas! You are grounded, young man! No leaving the common room except for classes, library and eating! NO Quidditch! No doing anything for the next two weeks except of learning and sleeping – do you understand me?!

And if you don't follow my rules I will ground you the whole summer – and I will find out if you don't follow them, I swear.

Oh… and you have detention. You know where. DO. NOT. EVEN. THINK. ABOUT. COMPLAINING!  
Your Aunt Petunia

 _SsSsSsSsSs_

Perseus Tobias,

Please be notified that one Harry James Potter will report to you for detention (at least three weeks) every afternoon starting tomorrow.

Your sister

C.P.

 _SsSsSsSsSs_

You know I have other things to do…

P.T.

 _SsSsSsSsSs_

You're a twin. Stop complaining.

C.P.

P.S.: No, Ris will not take over Harry's detention! Harry would not feel like being punished if Ris would do it.

 _SsSsSsSsSs_

You're not fair, Caspet. I definitely would look after Harry in detention…

Your brother

S.O.

 _SsSsSsSsSs_

No reading post that does not belong to you, Ris!

C.P.

 _SsSsSsSsSs_

Sorry.

S.O.

 _XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx_

" _Hey, let's go out and visit Hagird!"_

" _Er… better not," Harry answered._

 _Ron stared at Harry._

" _You're strange since Hallowe'en," he said. "You do not play with us anymore. You just do homework or learn. What has gotten into you?!"_

" _Nothing, Ron."_

" _Then let's go to Hagird!"_

" _Tomorrow, Ron," Harry said. Tomorrow his two weeks would be up and he finally was not grounded anymore._

 _Ron stared at him._

" _All right. Tomorrow then," he finally gave in._

 _Harry instead looked at his watch and stood up and gathered his work._

" _What are you doing, Harry?"_

" _I have to go," Harry answered his 'best' friend._

" _Hu? Where to?"_

" _Snape. Detention," Harry answered shortly._

" _Hu? When did you get that detention?!"_

" _Two weeks ago," Harry answered. "I still have a week left."_

" _Hu?! When did you get three weeks worth of detention?! I cannot remember…"_

" _You weren't there when I got it," Harry answered and left the common room. He would never be able to tell Ron how he had gotten_ that _detention…_

 **Ccccc**

 **That's it for today. 'Till next time.**


	11. Rings, twins and Hermione

_**Disclaimer:**_ _I'm too young to be Rowling, so Harry Potter sadly cannot be mine…_

 _ **List of names :**_

 _ **The Black King:**_ _Voldemort – who else?_

 _ **The White King:**_ _Dumbledore_

 _ **Petunia**_ _(oldest sibling), also known as: Caspet or C.P._

 _ **Ris**_ _(the second oldest brother and older twin), also known as: Rissy-Ris-Ris or sometimes SOB-story, drama-queen, (Severus Snape) or S.O._

 _ **Rus**_ _(third oldest and younger twin), also known as: Severus Snape or P.T. from Perseus Tobias_

 _ **Res**_ _(youngest sibling), also known as: R.A. Is listed as dead since 1979._

 _Now on with the story:_

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooseriouslyooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooseriouslyooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

 **RINGS, TWINS AND HERMIONE**

 _sSs_

 **Hogwarts**

 **The potion master's private lab**

 **In early November**

"Rus, I need your expertise," Rus looked up from the potion he was brewing.

"If it's not potion related, go and find the idiot. I don't have time to do your biding just because you think it has to be I who has to help you," he said and turned back to his potion.

"Ris is grading homework," the other one said.

Rus rolled this eyes.

"He can stop that for now. It's not as if it's important to grade homework, Res," he said.

The other one shrugged.

"You're right, grading homework is not really important," Res answered. "But it's a miracle that he _is_ grading it at all…"

"I threatened him to use him for target practice if he didn't," Rus said and added another ingredient. "So believe me, he will grade the homework even if you call him away for some time."

"Yeah, well," Rus sighed and turned when he heard his younger brother's hesitation.

"Why do you need _me_?"

Res hesitated another moment, then he shrugged helplessly.

"Curse-creation," he answered and Rus pinched his nose.

"Curse-creation, all right. What do you need created that Ris can't do it? You and I know he is as good as I when it comes to that part."

"Well, yes. But Ris is the nice one. I don't need a nice curse."

"So, what do you need?"

"What would The Black King use as a protection for a ring that might or might not hold a part of his soul?"

Rus contemplated that one.

"What did he use?" he asked thoughtfully.

"A lot of nasty wards and curses around the place it was hidden," Res answered instantly. "But I need a curse to add on the ring, something nasty and dark if you would…"

Rus snorted.

"Whatever for?" he asked and Res raised an eyebrow.

"Do you really think it would deceive anyone if the ring doesn't feel dark?" he answered his older brother. "They will at least check it, so I need a curse that will at least give of the feeling the ring has now."

Rus contemplated that while he added the last of his ingredients to his potion before turning of the flames and leaving it to cool down.

"You're right," he said. "But what about the curses you know? Shouldn't you know curses that can imitate the effect you want, after all you _are_ an Unspeakable."

Res just snorted.

"I am, but you and I know that another Unspeakable would recognize any curses that are created by me. They know my work. It would be a light beacon, pointing right at me as the culprit. You instead, you are different. We both know that if you don't want it, there will be no trace leading back at you."

Rus shrugged and left his potion lab to go to the office. He banged open the door and strode in regally while his startled brother was just in time to safe the red inkpot he had nearly knocked over when Rus entered.

"Do you have to startle me, Russy?" he asked sneering.

Rus sneered right back.

"Res needs your expertise," he said. "He needs a curse for the ring."

"I don't _do_ dark curses, Rus," the other one said, while rolling his eyes.

Rus just pinched his nose.

"I create it, you cast it," he said.

This time his brother raised an eyebrow.

"I cast it?" he repeated, disbelief colouring his voice.

"The Black King's magical signature. Make it muted," Rus replied.

"Ah, forging evidence it is," Ris said grinning. "Well, that I can do without a problem."

Rus snorted.

"I know. There's a reason why I went to you and did not follow Res' idea to do it myself."

"All right. Just tell me when you're ready."

 _SsSsSsSsSs_

 _Two weeks later a very happy Res left the potion master's quarters through the floo, happily clutching a cursed ring hidden in brown wrapping paper in his hands._

 _Another two days later the ring of Cadmus Peverell, the second of the Deathly Hollows, vanished out of an old shack in Little Hangleton and a cursed ring – looking and feeling the same – took its place with no one the wiser._

 _(vvv)xxx(vvv)xxx(vvv)xxx(vvv)xxx(vvv)xxx(vvv)xxx(vvv)xxx(vvv)xxx(vvv)xxx(vvv)xxx(vvv)xxx(vvv)xxx_

 **Hogwarts**

 **The potion master's living room**

 **27** **th** **of November**

"I'm bored, Rus."

The other one did not even look up from his reading.

"Then go and brew the new batch of healing potion for the hospital wing."

"But I don't wanna brew, Rus!"

"Then you aren't bored enough."

Silence.

Then: "But I _am_ bored!"

This time Rus snorted.

"Go home," he said. "Caspet definitely has something to do for you."

"But I don't wanna go home, Rus!"

"Then read or something like that!"

"But I don't wanna read!"

"Then play doghouse or whatever, oh dog-twin of mine! I don't care as long as you shut up!"

Silence.

More silence.

Even more silence.

Then: "But… I'm bored, Rus!"

"Ris! I want to read! Do whatever you want as long as you stop disturbing my free time!"

"But, Rus!"

Rus sighed and put down his book.

"Alright, Ris. What _do_ you want to do?" of course, Rus knew he shouldn't give in but he also knew that Ris did not know when to stop. If Rus didn't give in, Ris would never leave him alone.

Ris grinned.

"How much Polyjuice Potion do you have?"

Rus groaned.

"No, Ris!"

"But…"

"No! Don't even think about something like this!"

"But…"

"Ris!"

"But, Rus…"

Rus groaned again, then he sighed.

"No Polyjuice Potion," he said, giving in. "It's too difficult to brew."

Ris stopped, thinking.

"Colour Changing Potion or Shrinking Solution?" he finally asked pouting.

Rus sighed again.

"Alright. They're easy enough to make."

"YES!" Rus just looked bemused at his through his living room dancing brother. Sometimes he marvelled how his twin and himself were even able to play the same person under the watchful eyes of the Black and the White King – also known as Tom Riddle and Albus Dumbledore.

Both of them were clearly insane to confuse Rus with his idiotic, energetic and annoying, a few minutes elder twin-brother. And yet, Rus and Ris had been switching places regularly, even when they were still at Hogwarts for schooling themselves.

"Luckily you are the elder, Ris," Rus said sarcastically. "If you weren't I might have been the one cursed with the infamous family-insanity after all! Really, I prefer to be a Prince."

Ris just rolled with his eyes before starting to laugh madly.

"And there he goes and proves me right again," Rus sighed and pinched his nose.

 _SsSsSsSsSs_

Two days later a fuming Minerva McGonagall dragged a pair of Weasley-twins on their ears to her office.

Minerva McGonagall's hair and skin was green. Slytherin-green. Little silver snakes danced over her also green robes.

The twins didn't look better. Both of their normal red hair was Slytherin-green, the same could be said about their skin and robes. Little silver snakes danced across their robes and their cheeks. On their backs was seen a huge Slytherin crest.

"This time you went too far, Messers Weasley!" the teacher fumed. "First shrinking the whole school down to five centimetres and then, when we're after two hours finally back to normal you decided to paint us in the others' house colours! This time you won't get away with a month long detention! If I have my way you will serve detention until the end of the year – _and by Professor Snape no less_!"

"But we didn't do anything!" one bewildered Weasley-twin said.

"Yeah," the other one said. "But it was an awesome idea!"

"Yeah," the other one said. "I wish _we_ would have thought about something like that!"

"If you don't want to serve detention until graduation, Messers Weasley, you should shut up, now!" was the only answer of the teacher.

"Shutting up now, Professor," one green-painted twin said.

"Yeah, shutting up. But it was awesome, don't you think so, Professor?" the other one said.

Minerva McGonagall's mouth twitched.

But then, no one had been hurt, no lessons were disrupted because it had been at dinner and it had been kind of funny seeing a disgruntled looking mini-Snape sitting in his tomato-soup.

Maybe the twins would get away with just another month of detention…

 _SsSsSsSsSs_

" _Don't you feel sorry for them, Rus?" one guilty all grown-up twin asked the other._

 _The other one thought about it. Then he shrugged._

" _No," he said. "You?"_

 _The first guilty twin also thought about it._

" _No," he finally declared. "They disrupted my potion's class last week by vanishing three of my desks. I call it pay-back."_

 _The other one nodded._

" _Oh, yes. This was pay-back. Really, really awesome done pay-back."_

 _And with that they left the guiltless twins to their fate._

 _(vvv)xxx(vvv)xxx(vvv)xxx(vvv)xxx(vvv)xxx(vvv)xxx(vvv)xxx(vvv)xxx(vvv)xxx(vvv)xxx(vvv)xxx(vvv)xxx_

 **Hogwarts**

 **Gryffindor Common Room**

 **Shortly before Harry's first Quidditch match**

"Harry?"

"Yes?"

"We're friends, now, aren't we?"

Harry looked up to Hermione. It was just a few weeks after the fateful Hallowe'en night and Hermione had hang out with Ron and him ever since then.

"Yes, I guess we are," he said.

Hermione smiled.

"You said something about someone trying to steal the thing Hagird brought from Gringotts."

"Yes, Snape," Harry confirmed.

Hermione blinked.

"But why are you so insistent that it is Snape who tries to steal it? I mean…"

"He was limping after Hallowe'en. He was bitten, Hermione."

Hermione blinked and thought about it.

"Well, yes, maybe. But… couldn't it just be you thinking bad about him because you don't like him?"

Harry snorted.

"This has nothing to do with me liking him or not. And even you have to see that he hates me since the first potion's class – and I didn't do anything to him beforehand!"

Hermione contemplated that.

Then she nodded to herself.

"Alright. I will watch him, I promise."

Harry looked at her surprised.

"You will watch him? Where? When? Why?"

"When you're playing Quidditch, Harry. If he truly hates you and if he truly wants the thing hidden beyond the trapdoor and knows you suspect him, we should be prepared for the Quidditch match!"

"Er… thanks, Hermione," Harry said. "But I don't think he knows I suspect him."

"Nevertheless, I will look out for his actions!" Hermione said stubbornly.

Harry just nodded.

"Alright," he said. "Thanks."

 _SsSsSsSsSs_

 _Later on Hermione was relieved that she decided to protect Harry from Snape. She couldn't believe that Snape had tried to kill Harry in front of the whole school!_

 _Oh, yes, Harry was right. Snape was more than suspicious!_

 _And Hermione would do everything to find out what was hidden under the trapdoor and then she would stop Snape from taking it!_

 _And if she had to give up some of her reading time, so be it. She wouldn't stop until she knew that Snape was stopped!_

 _SsSsSsSsSs_

 _Harry just sighed when Hermione started to help with the research about whatever was hidden in the castle. He didn't mind it, but it was hard to keep an expressionless mask when he watched his friends looking at Snape with suspicion. It was especially hilarious because his friends didn't dare to turn their backs on the potion master._

 _His uncles just looked at him and his friends with a raised eyebrow, every time he met them. Of course Ron and Hermione had no idea that the man they met wasn't dangerous to them. And of course Harry had not told his uncles that he was using them to keep Ron and Hermione away from searching the true culprit – not that he knew who it was._

 _Still, Harry was really looking forward to his uncles' expressions when they found out what Harry had told his friends about them._

 _It would be hilarious to see._

 **Ccccc**

 **That's it for today. 'Till next time.**


	12. Letters Until Christmas

_**Disclaimer:**_ _I'm too young to be Rowling, so Harry Potter sadly cannot be mine…_

 _ **List of names :**_

 _ **The Black King:**_ _Voldemort – who else?_

 _ **The White King:**_ _Dumbledore_

 _ **Petunia**_ _(oldest sibling), also known as: Caspet or C.P._

 _ **Ris**_ _(the second oldest brother and older twin), also known as: Rissy-Ris-Ris or sometimes SOB-story, drama-queen, (Severus Snape) or S.O._

 _ **Rus**_ _(third oldest and younger twin), also known as: Severus Snape or P.T. from Perseus Tobias_

 _ **Res**_ _(youngest sibling), also known as: R.A.; Unspeakable; Is listed as dead since 1979._

 _Now on with the story:_

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooseriouslyooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooseriouslyooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

 **LETTERS UNTIL CHRISTMAS**

 _sSs_

 **Hogwarts**

 **Some time shortly after the first Quidditch-match.**

 **A Letter to Res and the result**

Res

Research Quirrell. Need information about his sabbatical as soon as possible. Something's strange there. He tried to kill Harry.

P.T. and S.O. ( _which had been crossed out and corrected by a different handwriting to '_ Rissy-Ris-Ris' _which had again been crossed out by the original handwriting and replaced by '_ S.O.')

 _SsSsSsSsSs_

Go into hiding! Didn't mean to but told Caspet.

R.A.

 _SsSsSsSsSs_

PERSEUS TOBIAS!

I told you to PROTECT Harry – so why do I hear from Res that you gave a teacher the opportunity to KILL him?! I will hunt you down personally if you ever let your eyes wander off of him again! How could you convince me to let him play QUIDDITCH?! He will be out of the team today! Do you understand me, Perseus Tobias?!

C.P.

 _SsSsSsSsSs_

I definitely did not convince you to let Harry play Quidditch, Caspet. If you want to blame anyone, blame the nice twin.

P.T.

 _SsSsSsSsSs_

I convinced the White King to let me referee the next Quidditch match, after all that happened. And it was my fault that Harry is playing as a Seeker now. You can't stop Harry playing Quidditch. Or have you forgotten that you do not care about Harry the slightest?

Sorry that you thought it was Russy-Rus-Rus…

Rissy-Ris-Ris _(the name had been crossed out by a different handwriting and replaced by '_ S.O.' _which had again been replaced by 'Rissy-Ris-Ris' in the original hand. Added to the letter was a clearly confused P.S.)_

PS: Why does my brother keep correcting my name?!

Ris

 _(added to that was another sentence in the brother's hand)_

Because you always go over my letters and do it as well, dunderhead!

P.T.

 _XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx_

 _The answer to the letter – not to the question at the end – was a Howler that shook the receiver's bedroom so much that he was convinced a hurricane had been imbedded in it. Thank Merlin for silencing charms…_

 _Of course the blame for the howling Howler – as C.P. wouldn't have been able to do it without help – was further revenge by the evil twin so there really was a chance that the Howler had been imbedded with a hurricane…_

 _(vvv)xxx(vvv)xxx(vvv)xxx(vvv)xxx(vvv)xxx(vvv)xxx(vvv)xxx(vvv)xxx(vvv)xxx(vvv)xxx(vvv)xxx(vvv)xxx_

 **Hogwarts**

 **Some time shortly before Christmas**

 **A Letter to Harry**

To my beloved nephew Harry,

Please remember that there is no way for you to come home at Christmas. It would be suspicious if you would (want to) return. So please find something to do at the castle.

Keep out of trouble.

Your loving

Aunt Petunia

 _SsSsSsSsSs_

Dear Auntie Caspet,

I know that there is no way I will be able to return home. I handed my presents for you to the evil twin-uncle. He promised to forward it to you on Christmas Day.

Don't worry. I don't plan to wreak havoc. Hermione wants us to research something so I might have to find a way in the restricted section but that definitely doesn't count as getting into trouble. After all the good and even the evil twin-uncle did far more in their time in Hogwarts and it did not count as trouble.

There is also the fact, that Christmas is the best opportunity for me to explore the rest of the castle. Is there anything I should be aware of? Can you asked the uncles if there is anything I should know?

Also, I forgot to ask about my broom: Did you somehow sent it or was it really y Head of House who bought it? And if it was my Head of House, was it sponsored by the school or did she take the money out of my Trust Vault? Facts, please.

Now to the main propose of this letter: updating facts of everyone.

Weasley, Ronald (called Ron): still not sure about him. He's a bigot and hates Slytherin with passion – good thing he doesn't know he's talking to a Slytherin to the boot! (Insert evil laughter there hahaha!) He's very good at chess, but also not interested in learning at all. I bet I would be not even a mediocre student if I'd follow his lead. (Hurray for detentions in the dungeons!) He is hot headed but seems unable to keep a secret for too long – I'm definitely sure that if he would really spy on me actively (with him knowing, that is) I would know by now. He has no acting skills at all. Still, could be used as a spy by his parents. Not sure about what he writes home. I will try to find out about that and about his family's stance until then I will keep you up to date.

Granger, Hermione: definitely a little Miss Know-It-All. She has proven that since beginning of the year. Had no friends, even in the Muggle world. Teachers pet, doesn't want to break rules, like at all. The setting changed since Hallowe'en. She lied to the teachers about the troll, said she was searching for it and we (Ron and I) followed her to stop her. Don't know why she lied at all. It's not as if crying in the bathroom because a lazy git is calling you names in your face (Ron!) is prohibited. Well, Gryffindor thing, I guess. No way to understand them fully. Back to the topic: she's started to follow us around since then. I'll keep you informed.

PS: Her parents are dentists. Check them?

Malfoy, Draco: two words: midnight duel. Turns out, Draky-poo is a daddy's boy. Daddy this, daddy that. Git. Don't understand how this dense person ended up in Slytherin. No cunning at all, just daddy and a loud mouth. Bully. He tries very hard to be enemy No 1, not that he's able to get that placement. The Black King was first, Draky-poo was too late. Well, I'll try to keep away from him but I might prank him… just once… or twice… or…, you know. Because it's him. Because he is a git. Because… well, I'll watch him and keep you informed if he turns out to be more than a git.

Longbottom, Neville: Gryffindor, very shy. Forgets a lot. Awful in potions. Brilliant in Herbology. I'll try to get friendly with him. Could you research his family. He said something about being thrown out of a window or some such. Maybe my favourite uncle has to visit his family sometime… Information, please.

Thomas, Dean: Gryffindor No 2. Best friends with Seamus. Maybe Muggle-born, maybe half-blood. Something about a vanished father. (Does the good twin-uncle want to tell us something? No, kidding, sorry.) Don't have a lot to do with him, he's not interested in me, so I'll just keep an eye out but it should be fine.

Finnegan, Seamus: Gryffindor No 3. Half-blood with a witch mother who told his father after marriage. Loves (?!) to blow things up. Same like Dean for the rest.

Well, now you know my dorm. Should be enough to tell you I'm fine and in no danger. I'll look into the girls of my year, now, with Hermione, it should be easy to get information on them.

To the teachers:

I acted towards McGonagall, Flitwick and Sprout like planed. They don't suspect anything, I think.

Quirrell's odd. My scar hurts when I've classes with him, also it took me some time to understand it was my scar and not a headache. Information, please? Instructions? Definitely don't know what to do with him…

The White King: Not seen, not heard, no report at all. Well, he's shown that he's barmy at the feast at the beginning of the year, but I knew that before, so nothing new at that front. (Why did he tell us about the third corridor again?!)

Snape, Severus: I think he hates me even more now, after I deliberately sabotaged every potion I brewed so far. Are you proud of me? Anyway, he's a spiteful, blind, self-centred git. I love him! I definitely want another detention with him as soon as possible! (Stop laughing, Uncle Res, it's the truth – and no, I'm not pouting just now!)

Anyway, I'll keep you informed if he does something stupid… like getting hurt at Hallowe'en and not treating the wound until the day after…

Anyway, I hope you're all well.

Give my love to the uncles and Dud.

Merry Christmas!

Harry

 _SsSsSsSsSs_

Harry James Potter!

You plan to break into the restricted section of the library and you have the nerve to call it "staying out of trouble"?! If you get caught I will personally make your next summer hell on earth for you!

 _(Added to that was a different handwriting, this time written in blue instead of the black Harry's aunt had used:) Anyway, on to the more important things –_

( _The blue ink ended in a jagged line at that and was then replaced by the hand of Harry's aunt, again written in black:)_ No! Don't listen to your Uncle Res! The planed break-in in the library is important!

 _(Then the writing returned to Res' hand written in blue:) Yes, anyway, on to the_ _next part_ _of your letter, happy now, Caspet? The castle, important things to know: secret passages out of the castle. Try the One-Eyed witch in the third floor. Password: Dissendium. Leads to Honeydukes. Other secret passages are for you to find and us to know. Ris and Rus also mentioned something about an old parchment and "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good". Do with that whatever you want. For emergencies: There's the portrait of a doe in second floor. Password: Lily Lu Prince. FOR EMERGENCIES ONLY! And of course there is_ _the_ _room. Seventh floor. Trolls dancing ballet. Three times back and forth. No telling anyone! You have no way to know about_ _that_ _one! Well, back to your aunt._

To your inquiry about your broom: yes, the gold was taken out of your vault. Yes, you gave no permission to use your money. Don't worry, I was the one to permit the money to be used for the broom (don't forget: The White King thought it was he who permitted it. He still has the old key to your vault! He'll have a harsh awakening the next time he enters Gringotts. Goblins definitely are not to cross.)

I also checked Hermione Granger's parents. Nothing suspicious there. No Confundus, Imperio or suspicious transactions in their bank account. (Of course it was Rus who checked the spells, not I, so don't you dare to go that way, young man! And it was Rus, not Ris. I would not give Ris an important mission like that, so don't worry.)

Also, about Quirrell: Stay away from him as much as you can! Rus and Ris are trailing him because they thought he started to act odd over the summer. That your scar's hurting near him just adds to our suspicion. Kindly find another victim for all the things he does. We suspect him to be allied to The Black King.

We also guess that The White King is out for a confrontation between you and The Black King.

Ris developed a new ward to be added to the others on your bracelet.

Please find your way to detention with Professor Snape as soon as possible.

Stay put and safe.

Your loving

Aunt Petunia

 _SsSsSsSsSs_

Dear Aunt Petunia

I already found another victim. We (Hermione, Ron and I) are absolutely certain that the one who wanted to kill me during the Quidditch match was no one other than our beloved potion master Professor Snape. Am I not a cunning, little boy?

Harry.

 _SsSsSsSsSs_

Detention, Potter, for using me as a diversion for your friends without telling me.

Professor S. Snape

 _SsSsSsSsSs_

Kindly stop reading letters that have nothing to do with you, Ris. And stop imitating people!

The real Professor Snape

P.T.

 _SsSsSsSsSs_

I wrote the letter on Tuesday. I did not imitate anyone, Russy-Rus-Rus.

The Tuesday-Professor Snape

Rissy-Ris-Ris

 _XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx_

 _The following Thursday morning a certain letter-thief found himself gagged and bound, with a clowns mask and in his birthday-suit in the middle of Trafalgar Square in London, surrounded by gawking tourists._

 _A letter was pinned to his chest, reading: "Kindly try to imitate a cobblestone for today. Signed The Real Professor. P.T."_

 _Potion class that day was lectured by Professor Snape. The other Professor Snape._

 _The children were terrified. Somehow their professor seemed to be more cheerful than ever – and a cheerful Snape couldn't bode well at all._

 **Ccccc**

 **That's it for today. 'Till next time.**


	13. Uncle, Uncle

_**Disclaimer:**_ _I'm too young to be Rowling, so Harry Potter sadly cannot be mine…_

 _ **List of names :**_

 _ **The Black King:**_ _Voldemort – who else?_

 _ **The White King:**_ _Dumbledore_

 _ **Petunia**_ _(oldest sibling), also known as: Caspet or C.P._

 _ **Ris**_ _(the second oldest brother and older twin), also known as: Rissy-Ris-Ris or sometimes SOB-story, drama-queen, (Severus Snape) or S.O._

 _ **Rus**_ _(third oldest and younger twin), also known as: Severus Snape or P.T. from Perseus Tobias_

 _ **Res**_ _(youngest sibling), also known as: R.A.; Unspeakable; Is listed as dead since 1979._

 _Now on with the story:_

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooseriouslyooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooseriouslyooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

 **UNCLE, UNCLE**

 _sSs_

 **Hogwarts**

 **The Entrance Hall**

 **Christmas time**

"Potter!"

Harry stopped mid-corridor tensing when he heard the known voice of his dreaded potion professor.

Ron and Hermione also turned.

Ron's face showed disgust and Hermione's distrust. Harry had to keep from smiling.

"Detention, Potter!"

"Whatever for?" Harry asked, glaring at his potion professor as good as he could. His eyes were twinkling, but his face showed nothing but absolutely, deeply rooted dislike.

Professor Snape sneered.

"For your cheek, Potter!" he hissed.

"But! But that's not fair!" Ron protested.

"Twenty points from Gryffindor for talking back to a professor!"

Ron opened his mouth again, but Hermione stopped him from speaking.

"Don't, Ron!" she hissed.

Professor Snape just sneered at them again, then he left.

"Git," Ron commented.

"Yeah, damn bat of the dungeons," Harry said.

"Ron! Harry!" Hermione admonished them, but the boys just shrugged of her protest.

"You can't say he isn't," Ron said and Hermione opened her mouth, just to shut it again. Instead she frowned and then let it be.

Harry said nothing.

Later that day he packed his school bag and then left the common room after telling his friends he was heading to detention.

When he reached the office of the potion master, he knocked on the door and waited.

"Come in," a voice said and Harry entered.

Inside was the potion professor, sitting at the table.

Well, it was the potion professor – just with flaming red hair.

Harry blinked astonished.

Silence.

Harry knew he was gawking but he definitely wasn't sure what to say in the moment.

"What happened?" he finally asked.

The potion master looked up from grading homework.

"Why do you think something happened, Potter?" he said sneering.

Harry just snorted.

"Either the Weasley twins pranked you or you're angry. Really, really angry," he answered innocently.

Snape stared at Harry for a moment uncomprehending, so Harry reached up and softly touched his own hair.

Snape's eyes widened. He reached up and tucked on one of his stands of hair so that he could see it.

The next moment his hair turned a bright pink colour. The embracement was clearly visible in his face.

"Ah, angry then," Harry said, sitting down in front of the potion master's desk. "What happened?"

Snape sneered.

"Ask your uncle," he hissed.

Harry looked at Snape innocently. "Which one?" he asked.

"The one I will gut tonight after he's back!"

"Why do you want to gut my uncle?" Harry asked interested.

"One word: homework," Snape sneered.

Harry frowned.

"Homework?" he repeated uncomprehending.

Snape pointed at a huge stack of parchment next to him. Harry guessed the homework in this stack had at least to be from four or five classes.

"I still don't understand," Harry said frowning.

"Tomorrow."

"Oh," Harry said, comprehending. Ungraded homework which had to be given back to the students tomorrow. "Shit."

The potion professor did not even scold him for his use of language.

"Yes," he said instead. "Shit."

"You will kill uncle when he comes back."

"I will cut out his heart with a spoon after that I'll resurrect him, make him grade my classes' homework, use him for potion ingredients, resurrect him again…"

Harry stopped listening after the tenth resurrection.

Yes, the potion master was angry.

Very, very angry.

The potion master's hair colour was back to flaming red.

Finally Harry stopped the potion master after the twenty-ninth resurrection.

"My detention, Professor," he said.

The potion master stopped rambling and looked at him oddly, then understanding filled his black eyes and they turned a light grey.

"You look like Sirius Black," Harry said.

His potion professor sneered again and his hair and eyes turned black.

Harry grinned.

"Don't look at me like that. You could have looked like Dad," he said.

Snape grimaced.

"No, thank you. I prefer the mutt," he said. Harry just smiled.

"What do I have to do for detention?" he asked.

As an answer Snape took half of the stack of parchment and set it down in front of Harry.

"Grade it," he ordered.

"Aye, aye, boss!"

Silence.

They sat there, grading, for hours.

Finally at half past ten, Snape stopped Harry.

"It's after curfew. I'll give you a pass. Go back to the common room. I am sure your friends will have started to miss you," Snape said.

"But…" Harry looked at his part of the stack.

"Don't worry," Snape reassured him. "I'll be able to grade the rest tonight."

"And Uncle Ris?" Harry asked hesitatingly.

"Still dead," Snape said, sneering again.

Harry grinned and then opened his bag and took out some Christmas presents.

Snape raised an eyebrow.

"For the rest of the gang," Harry said.

Snape nodded.

"You may kill Uncle Ris before you hand him his presents, Uncle Rus," Harry said.

Snape grinned evilly.

"Don't worry, Potter," he said. "I definitely will. And now, off you go!"

Harry left instantly.

 _XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx_

 _After Ris returned to the dungeons, he vanished without a trace._

 _Two days before Christmas, Res and Caspet, also known as Petunia Dursley, finally send a letter to Rus with an inquiry if Ris was still alive – that was nearly three weeks after he vanished._

 _Ris returned._

 _He was pale, shaking and even weeks later he woke up screaming in the middle of the night._

" _No more homework-grading! Have mercy, please!" he would cry._

 _No one had the courage to ask what happened to him._

 _There was no one who needed a reminder why Rus was called the evil twin._

 _(vvv)xxx(vvv)xxx(vvv)xxx(vvv)xxx(vvv)xxx(vvv)xxx(vvv)xxx(vvv)xxx(vvv)xxx(vvv)xxx(vvv)xxx(vvv)xxx_

 **Hogwarts**

 **The room near the library**

 **Christmas time**

"Uncle," the word was hissed nearly silently.

Rus stopped mid-step.

"What were you doing?"

Rus just snorted.

"The better idea is what _are_ you doing, Harrykins?"

"Er… visiting the library?"

Rus raised an eyebrow.

"In the middle of the night," disbelieve colouring his voice.

"Er… yes."

Rus hesitatingly looked up and down the corridor before he gestured his nephew to step away from the door his nephew had been hiding behind. He could not see the child because it was wearing its father's cloak but he was sure his nephew would do as he was told, so he did not hesitate and entered the room.

As soon as he had closed the door behind himself, the boy pulled down the invisibility cloak and looked up at him with shining, green eyes.

Lily's eyes.

Well, and Regulus' left eye – but Rus had long ago learned to ignore Res' rather interesting eye-colouring.

"What did you tell Quirrell?" Harry asked him in that moment.

Rus hesitated.

Then he sighed.

"I threatened him," he answered his nephew.

"Threatened him, why?"

"Harry!"

"Come on, Uncle Rus! Tell me, you're my favourite uncle after all!"

This time Rus snorted.

"I am definitely not your favourite uncle, Harrykins! You know it and I know it, too. So don't even try to tell me that!"

"Well, second favourite, then," Harry said, looking at his uncle with his best puppy dog eyes. "Pleeeeaase?"

One moment it looked like it was in vain, but then Rus sighed and pinched his nose bridge.

"Alright. The White King asked me to look into Quirrell. I thought it best to threaten him so that I had to touch him."

"Why did you want to touch…?"

Rus softly touched the inside of his left arm.

"Oh!"

"Yes, oh."

"And?"

"Try to keep your little friends as far away from them as you can," Rus answered, a sever look on his face.

"Oh, shit," Harry said.

"Language!"

"Sorry, Uncle Perceus."

Rus grimaced.

"I've not been called that since before Hogwarts," he said sneering. "Even Sirius has heard his own name more often than I."

"Since when do you call Uncle Ris 'Sirius'?" Harry asked interested.

Rus, also known as Perceus Tobias or Severus Tobias – depending on who you asked – sighed.

"I hate being confused with him, hence I decided to call him either drama-queen again or by his full name."

Harry gawked at his uncle.

"Er… Uncle Rus – Uncle Ris and you are twins. Identical twins, that is," he finally decided to remind Perceus, also known as Rus.

Said man grimaced.

"Don't remind me," he said. "At least we're both Metamorphmagi. There's no way anyone will ever confuse me with that dimwit."

"And yet you share the same teaching position for years and no one ever wondered if you have a multiple personality disorder."

This time there was a full minute of silence between them while the younger of the identical twins tried to find a way out of that statement.

"Coincidence," he finally declared and Harry laughed.

Then Rus looked up and saw the mirror in the room they were in.

"What in Merlin's name…?"

"The mirror of desire," Harry answered the unvoiced question. "I looked into it before you came."

"You looked into it?" Rus' voice was frosty when he spoke this time.

"Er… yes," Harry said, shrinking under his uncle's disapproving glare. "But I didn't know it was something special until I saw Mum and Dad in there!"

Rus looked at his nephew, then he turned to the mirror and with two steps he was in front of it. For one moment the mirror showed just his own reflection, in the next moment Lily and James Potter stood next to him, his parents behind him, his nephews and his brothers, his other brother-in-law and sister next to him.

"What do you see?" his nephew asked and stepped next to him. Immediately the image in the mirror arranged itself to include his nephew.

"Oh," his nephew said, looking at the image.

Rus just snorted.

"You didn't think I would have a greater desire than my whole family, back together, did you?"

His nephew shook his head.

Rus stared back at the mirror.

"Can't believe I even miss your father. Never thought he was good enough for your mother when he was still alive, that bastard."

Harry snickered.

In that moment steps were heard in the corridor.

Rus grabbed the cloak from where it laid on the floor and threw it over his nephew.

"Stay!" he hissed, then he left to intercept Argus Filch who had finally found his way to this corridor to search for the wayward student who had entered the restricted section of the library.

Rus left.

Harry watched him go, but then he returned to the mirror to look a little bit more…

 **Ccccc**

 **That's it for today. 'Till next time.**


	14. Letters until the end of the year

_**Disclaimer:**_ _I'm too young to be Rowling, so Harry Potter sadly cannot be mine…_

 _ **List of names:**_

 _ **Harry**_ _(James) Potter, also known as 'H.J.'_

 _ **The Black King:**_ _Voldemort – who else?_

 _ **The White King:**_ _Dumbledore_

 _ **Petunia**_ _(oldest sibling), also known as: Caspet or C.P._

 _ **Ris**_ _(the second oldest brother and older (nice) twin; Metamorphmagus;), also known as: Rissy-Ris-Ris or sometimes SOB-story, drama-queen, (Severus Snape) or S.O. from Sirius O._

 _ **Rus**_ _(third oldest and younger (evil) twin; Potion's Master; Metamorphmagus;), also known as: Seve_ _rus_ _Snape or P.T. from Pe_ _r_ _se_ _us_ _Tobias_

 _ **Res**_ _(youngest sibling; Unspeakable), also known as: R.A. from Regulus A. Is listed as dead since 1979._

 _Now on with the story:_

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooseriouslyooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooseriouslyooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

 **LETTERS UNTIL THE END OF THE YEAR**

 _sSs_

 **Hogwarts**

 **Some time shortly before Harry went after the Philosopher's Stone**

 **A Letter to the uncles and the result**

Uncles!

Can't go to you. Ron and Hermione think that Quirrell (I mean you) is after the stone. We went to McGonagall but she refused to listen. Ron and Hermione are determined to go by themselves. I've to go with them, shield them.

Hurry! Need help!

H.J.

 _SsSsSsSsSs_

Rus!

Harry went after the stone! Am on the way to help.

Tell C.P. and R.A.!

S.O.

 _SsSsSsSsSs_

C.P./R.A.

Black King made move. S.O. going after him.

H.J. was involved. Am on the way to aid.

P.T.

 _SsSsSsSsSs_

P.T.

Status?

C.P.

 _SsSsSsSsSs_

Rus!

Status?

C.P.

 _SsSsSsSsSs_

Perseus!

Status?!

C.P.

 _SsSsSsSsSs_

C.P.

Anything from P.T. or S.O.?

R.A.

 _SsSsSsSsSs_

R.A.

Nothing.

C.P.

 _SsSsSsSsSs_

PERSEUS TOBIAS EVANS-PRINCE!

Status?!

C.P.

 _SsSsSsSsSs_

C.P./R.A.

Status: alright. H.J. will be ok. Cover not blown, got out before The White King came in. H.J.'s shield held. More later.

P.T.

P.S.: S.O. hurt but ok. He strengthened the shield around Harry.

 _SsSsSsSsSs_

C.P./R.A.

Report: Quirrell was possessed by The Black King. H.J.'s friends decided to stop them. H.J. followed or got dragged into it. I was in time to strengthen the ward he's wearing. Took me out. P.T. came in time to see The Black King leave. He was fast enough to hide me before The White King came. Cover by us both still intact.

Rissy-Ris-Ris

 _XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx_

 _Shortly after the message was sent, Rus returned to his rooms, just to find his twin passed out on the floor._

" _Dunderhead," he exclaimed. Then he sighed and picked up his twin to carry him back to his room. "You moronic dunderhead!" The words were said without any heat, because he still felt the echo of the fear that had gripped his heart when he had entered the chamber the Philosopher's Stone was kept. When he had entered the chamber, the first thing he had seen was his nephew and brother lying on the floor, unmoving._

 _His first thought was that they were dead._

 _Like his parents – killed by either the light or the dark side of the war. He still remembered finding Caspet clinging to their mother. His father Marius Evans, a by Muggles adopted squib, had died to protect his injured witch wife. His mother Eileen Evans, born Prince, had bled to death right next to his father._

 _They had died and he had been too late to save them._

 _Like James, when he found him._

 _Like his little sister Lily._

 _Like so many others he had seen._

 _He had never been so glad when he had seen his brother breathing like in that moment._

 _And still, when Albus Dumbledore had entered the chamber, Rus had been hard pressed not to simply go over and kill the man, instead of simply hiding himself and his twin._

 _Dumbledore would pay for this. Rus would not rest until he had at least a tiny bit of revenge._

 _So when he had his brother tucked in bed, he started to plot._

 _He had a prank to plan. Or two, or three… (vvv)xxx(vvv)xxx(vvv)xxx(vvv)xxx(vvv)xxx(vvv)xxx(vvv)xxx(vvv)xxx(vvv)xxx(vvv)xxx(vvv)xxx(vvv)xxx_

 **Hogwarts**

 **A day after Harry woke up in the hospital wing**

 **Petunia's wrath, the first**

Harry James Potter!

What were you thinking, going after Quirrell when you knew he was dangerous! YOU ARE GOUNDED! And don't come and tell me you had to because you are a "Gryffindor"! You and I know you aren't and you and I also know that being a Gryffindor doesn't mean to head into danger without any regard for your own life!

Report for a scolding and detention to Professor Snape's office tonight at 7 o'clock.

C.P.

 _SsSsSsSsSs_

Yes, Aunt Petunia. I'm sorry, Aunt Petunia.

Harry

 _XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx_

" _Severus," Albus Dumbledore said, frowning. "Care to explain why Mr. Potter has detention with you for the next fortnight?"_

 _Rus frowned for a moment inwardly. He was definitely glad that he had absolute control over his mimic. Detention with Mr. Potter? He never handed out a detention to his nephew! So why…?_

" _He was cheeky again, Albus," he said stoically._

" _Severus," Albus Dumbledore sighed. "The boy was in the hospital wing until yesterday. Can't you be for once a little bit more lenient?"_

" _No. Potter won't be treated special by me, Albus!"_

 _Albus Dumbledore just frowned, but said nothing._

" _Headmaster," Rus said finally and escaped. The headmaster said nothing and also did not follow him anymore. Good._

 _Now he just had to find out how Harry received detention with him without him or Ris handing it out…_

 _(vvv)xxx(vvv)xxx(vvv)xxx(vvv)xxx(vvv)xxx(vvv)xxx(vvv)xxx(vvv)xxx(vvv)xxx(vvv)xxx(vvv)xxx(vvv)xxx_

 **Hogwarts**

 **A day after Harry woke up in the hospital wing**

 **Petunia's wrath, the first**

PERSEUS TOBIAS!

Where were you?! I told you to watch H.J.! This is the second time this year that he was in a life threatening situation because of you!

Oh, when I get my hands on you!

C.P.

 _SsSsSsSsSs_

I was brewing! It was Ris' turn to watch him!

I didn't do anything – neither now nor back then! You've still got the wrong twin!

P.T.

 _SsSsSsSsSs_

Rus

Sorry (at least a bit)

C.P.

 _SsSsSsSsSs_

Ris

YOU ARE DEAD!

Sincerely

C.P.

 _XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx_

 _From one moment to the other, just one twin was living in the dungeons of Hogwarts, instead of the normal two. The other vanished without a trace – regretfully not because a certain irritated aunt of one Harry Potter go her hands on the missing twin…_

 _XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx_

Sirius Orion!

If you dare to escape my wrath I will teach Harry how to gut a dog and how to use it as potion ingredients. I am sure your twin will be able to use your organs in one of his experiments.

C.P.

 _SsSsSsSsSs_

Perseus Tobias!

If your brother escapes before I got my hands on him, I WILL take it out on you!

Kindly guard him for me.

C.P.

 _SsSsSsSsSs_

Caspet

I wouldn't dare to escape your wrath. I would be (even) dead(er) if I tried and you caught up with me. And I know you would. You always do. So, kindly take back your order to my brother.

Rissy-Ris-Ris

 _SsSsSsSsSs_

Ris!

Hands off the letters written to me! You have no right to read those!

If you ever do it again…

P.T.

 _SsSsSsSsSs_

Yeah, potion ingredients, made of my hide, I know.

Sorry.

Ris

 _SsSsSsSsSs_

You would make every potion that you were added to, poisonous or explosive. No, I would use you as a test person for my students' potions.

P.T.

 _SsSsSsSsSs_

I'll be good! I'll be good!

Ris

 _SsSsSsSsSs_

Stop sending letters that have nothing important in it. I don't need to read your rambling, I hear it often enough.

P.T.

 _SsSsSsSsSs_

Sorry.

Rissy-Ris-Ris

 _XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx_

 _Ris would never know that Rus had kept every letter that he had ever written. Ris' letters were no special case for Rus. Rus also kept every letter of his two sisters, his nephews and his baby brother. There was just one thing that let Rus snap at Ris to stop sending non-saying letters: Rus simply had not enough space to archive all the letters if Ris kept on rambling._

 **Ccccc**

 **That's it for today. 'Till next time.**


	15. Revenge On Old Goats

_**Disclaimer:**_ _I'm too young to be Rowling, so Harry Potter sadly cannot be mine…_

 _ **List of names :**_

 _ **Harry**_ _(James) Potter, also known as 'H.J.'_

 _ **The Black King:**_ _Voldemort – who else?_

 _ **The White King:**_ _Dumbledore_

 _ **Petunia**_ _(oldest sibling), also known as: Caspet or C.P._

 _ **Ris**_ _(the second oldest brother and older (nice) twin; Metamorphmagus), also known as: Rissy-Ris-Ris or sometimes SOB-story, drama-queen, (Severus Snape) or S.O. from Sirius O._

 _ **Rus**_ _(third oldest and younger (evil) twin; Potion's Master, Metamorphmagus), also known as: Severus Snape or P.T. from Perseus Tobias, last name (unofficially) 'Evans-Prince'_

 _ **Res**_ _(youngest sibling; Unspeakable), also known as: R.A. from Regulus A. Is listed as dead since 1979._

 _Now on to the story:_

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooseriouslyooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooseriouslyooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

 **REVENGE ON OLD GOATS**

 _sSs_

 **Hogwarts**

 **A day after the Philosopher's stone incident**

 **The twins' wrath, the first**

When Ris woke up, he instantly got on his feet and started to leave the room. It was his brother Rus who was just in time to catch his sleeves and prevent him from storming out in the corridors of Hogwarts.

"What by Merlin are you doing, Ris?" his brother hissed.

"Don't you dare to stop me, Rus!"

"Stop you to do what?"

"Stop me to kill the old goat by hexing his damn lemon drops!"

Rus frowned.

"You want to hex an old goat's lemon drops?"

"THE old goat's lemon drops, Rus! And if you don't let me out to hex them I will poison that old fool as soon as I am near him!"

"Ris…"

"No, Rus! Harry shouldn't have been in this situation at all! He shouldn't even have been able to go near there! And look what happened! I bet everything I own that it was the old fool's fault that Harry was there! I bet it was planned!"

"You can bet your life on that," Rus said sighing. "Still…"

"No! I will kill him. Right now and here! I will take his damn lemon drops, hex them with a sticking charm and shove them down his throat so that he chokes on them! I will take the Sorting Hat and strangle him with it! I will take his damn pet-phoenix and set him on fire! I will…!"

"Ris!"

Silence.

Then another sigh.

"Here."

Ris blinked and looked down at the vial his brother had shoved into his hand.

"Hu?"

"Didn't you say something about poisoning the old goat's lemon drops?"

Ris looked up at his brother then down at the vial in his hands again.

"Poison?" he asked astonished, still looking at it as if he couldn't believe it. "Are you telling me you won't stop me?"

Rus just snorted.

"I just spend the last three hours brewing it for you – why by Merlin should I suddenly want to stop you?"

"But, but..."

"It won't kill him, regrettably," Rus added.

"Oh."

Then Rus smirked.

"But it will make him really, really sorry for a long, long time if you soak his lemon drops in it."

"And he won't taste it?" this time Ris also grinned.

The answer was a matching, cruel grin.

"Who do you think I am? A potion amateur like you?"

 _XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx_

 _Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, the well-known defeater of the Dark Lord Grindelwald would not be seen a lot the coming summer._

 _Poppy Pomphrey, his most trusted healer and his potion master Severus Snape tried everything they could, but nothing worked. Albus Dumbledore still turned seemingly without a cause into an old goat randomly at least once a day. Of course, handicapped like that Albus Dumbledore did not dare to go into public – after all who wanted the world to know that you could not stop chewing on your own shoes even if you weren't a goat at the moment?_

 _Thank Merlin for time delayed potions, without the delay Madam Pomphrey surely would have found the potion on the lemon drops sometime over the summer…_

 **Ccccc**

 **That's it for today. 'Till next time.**


	16. Hogwarts: The End Of First Year

_**Disclaimer:**_ _I'm too young to be Rowling, so Harry Potter sadly cannot be mine…_

 _ **List of names :**_

 _ **Harry**_ _(James) Potter, also known as 'H.J.'_

 _ **The Black King:**_ _Voldemort – who else?_

 _ **The White King:**_ _Dumbledore_

 _ **Petunia**_ _(oldest sibling), also known as: Caspet or C.P._

 _ **Ris**_ _(the second oldest brother and older (nice) twin; Metamorphmagus), also known as: Rissy-Ris-Ris or sometimes S.O.B-story, drama-queen, (Severus Snape) or S.O. from Sirius Orion_

 _ **Rus**_ _(third oldest and younger (evil) twin; Potion's Master, Metamorphmagus), also known as: Severus Snape or P.T. from Perseus Tobias, last name (unofficially) 'Evans-Prince'_

 _ **Res**_ _(youngest sibling; Unspeakable), also known as: R.A. Is listed as dead since 1979._

 _Now on to the story:_

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooseriouslyooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooseriouslyooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

 **HOGWARTS: THE END OF FIRST YEAR**

 _sSs_

 **Harry James Potter**

Harry stopped dead when he saw the locks on his door and the cat-flap in the door. He blinked astonished, but the scene in front of him didn't change.

He finally hesitatingly opened his door and looked into his room. It looked like he had last seen it – except of the bars on his window.

"Aunt Petunia?" he called down the stairs, frowning.

A moment later his aunt stood next to him and looked into his room.

"Well, it looks a little bit like a prison," she said unconcerned. "Sorry about that. Your Uncle Res had no time to remove the bars again before you returned home…"

Harry stared at his aunt.

"Why did he add the bars in the first place, Aunt Petunia?" Harry asked.

Petunia just sighed.

"It was the only way until the window hilt was fully carved," she answered her nephew shrugging. "Or that he said, at least."

"Er… and why did I need to have bars at my window in the first place?" Harry asked baffled.

This time his aunt smirked.

"Your Uncle Res decided to create you an early birthday present," she said and held out the keys to the locks on Harry's door. "Close your door and try it."

Harry stared at his aunt, but then he closed his door again and took one of the keys. He slit it into the fitting lock and turned it. Then he tried to open the door again.

Instead of locking the door, the door still opened, but when Harry looked inside his room, he was greeted by a training room with training equipment.

His eyes widened.

"Wicked!"

Petunia just snorted.

"Your uncles decided to train you in defence, runes, arithmancy and potions over the holidays," she told him. "Your room will function as a multiple space so that no one will find out that you are trained at all. For all persons outside the house it will look like you are just in your room, doing nothing."

"Wicked!" Harry exclaimed again, his eyes shining.

"Just don't forget that you can't do magic as long as you are in your normal room or the rest of the house. The room in its changed style will shield your magic used, but the restriction of the ministry is still active outside it."

Harry nodded and closed the door again to open another lock after closing the first. This time his room was a potion classroom.

"Absolutely wicked!"

He closed the room again and opened the last lock. Behind it he found a library.

"Those are the books from the Potter vault," Petunia explained. "Just don't forget to tell us if you enter one of the three pocket spaces. Can you do that for me, Harry?"

"Of course," Harry nodded.

Yes, he had been right when he had told Ron that his summer would be different.

His summer would definitely be different – _awesomely_ different!

 _XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx_

 **The Black Conspiracy**

"Report."

"I've one down and I know about two others," R.A. said. "The Gaunt ring is now Horcrux-free."

"Nothing new here. I'm still searching for the rat," S.O. said.

"I don't know where to begin. Shortly: It was a disaster. A complete catastrophe," P.T. reported annoyed.

"It wasn't as bad as you make it out, o twinny of mine," S.O. interrupted.

A snort was heard. Then one after another fingers were raised to count down the catastrophe.

"The Philosopher's stone at school, a possessed teacher, a nephew who takes his role too serious and still no way to get revenge without getting burned – what else would you call that but a catastrophe?"

Silence.

"A rough start?" S.O. asked.

Another snort was heard.

"Understatement."

"A bumpy beginning?" S.O. tried again.

"Not helping, dunderhead!"

"Well, it was worth a try, oh twinny of mine!"

"Stop calling me that!"

"But it's true!"

"I. Don't. Care! STOP calling me that!"

"But…!"

But now C.P., the Head of the Black Conspiracy had enough.

"Stop it, both of you!"

Silence.

Finally wonderful silence.

Then: "Something we can do better next year?"

"All of it," P.T. said.

"Oh, stop sulking, twinny of mine! Just because you didn't get anywhere near your goal this year!"

"Shut up, Sirius!"

"Am not, Perseus!"

"Didn't we want to forgo names as long as we are meeting here? You know, as precaution and such nonsense?" R.A. said.

This time the other two rounded on him.

"As if anyone could break through a ward done by the three of us and thought up by Caspet!" P.T. sneered.

"And you were the only one who wanted to forgo all names! I was for using nicknames! I wanted to be Padfoot again!" the other one whined. "You just didn't like my nickname for you, Reggy!"

"Don't. You. Ever. Call. Me. Reggy. Again!"

S.O. blinked. Then he gulped.

"Ressy?"

Before R.A., also known as Regulus, could draw his wand, another voice stepped in.

"Regulus! Sirius! Perseus! Enough! Or you will stand in the corner like the unruly children you think you are!" C.P., the leader of the Black Conspiracy cried.

All three stopped instantly.

"But sis!" S.O. whined.

"I swear, Sirius Orion Black, if you don't shut up now, I will buy a dog leash and tie you to my garage!"

That stopped the whine instantly.

"I'm not a dog," S.O. finally muttered after a few seconds of silence.

P.T. snorted.

"Says the right one."

"Hey!"

"Perseus…" the man mentioned turned to the speaker and gulped.

"We should return to our discussion, I believe," he said while eyeing the leader warily.

"We should," R.A. said. "So… what's next on our agenda?"

"Sirius' inspection," the leader said.

R.A. nodded.

"It's in early August, I believe. I'll have the date for the minister's visit in Azkaban next week. I'll tell you then," he said.

"Do I really have to? I hate Azkaban!" S.O. whined.

"Then you should have thought about that eleven years ago, hot-head!" P.T. sneered.

"But…"

"No! No vanished prisoners in Azkaban!" C.P., the leader, interrupted. "I have absolutely no wish to find an excuse how you could have broken out of that secure prison by yourself! We have enough to do already without adding anything else!"

"Fine," S.O. groaned. "I'll go back just in time for the inspection. Happy now?"

"Ecstatic," P.T. said. "Just stay there if you're already there then. I like to have back my quarters for myself."

S.O. poked his tongue out and the Black Conspiracy descended in chaos again.

 _XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx_

 **Albus Dumbledore**

Meanwhile Albus Dumbledore wasn't happy at all. The year had gone great, so far. Harry was exactly like Albus had hoped and the boy had defeated Voldemort again. Albus knew that sometime in the future Harry would have to die for the Greater Good and it seemed as if the boy was on the right path to do exactly that without objection.

But all his good-looking plans didn't make Albus happy right now.

He had other problems.

Like, turning-into-goats-problems.

And then came the one letter that evaporated even the last bit of Albus' good mood.

It was a notice of his banishment from Gringotts holy halls. If he wanted to do business with the goblins or get to his vault from now on, Albus would have to make an appointment and bring a barrister.

It seemed that the goblins weren't happy with his forgery of the guardianship documents of one Harry Potter.

Albus wondered how they found out…

 **Ccccc**

 **That's it for today. 'Till next time.**


	17. Interlude: Letters In 1979

_**Disclaimer:**_ _I'm too young to be Rowling, so Harry Potter sadly cannot be mine…_

 _ **List of names :**_

 _ **Harry**_ _(James) Potter, also known as 'H.J.'_

 _ **The Black King:**_ _Voldemort – who else?_

 _ **The White King:**_ _Dumbledore_

 _ **Petunia**_ _(oldest sibling), also known as: Caspet or C.P._

 _ **Ris**_ _(the second oldest brother and older (nice) twin; Metamorphmagus), also known as: Rissy-Ris-Ris or sometimes SOB-story, drama-queen, (Severus Snape) or S.O. from Sirius O._

 _ **Rus**_ _(third oldest and younger (evil) twin; Potion's Master, Metamorphmagus), also known as: Severus Snape or P.T. from Perseus Tobias, last name (unofficially) 'Evans-Prince'_

 _ **Res**_ _(youngest sibling; Unspeakable), also known as: R.A. from Regulus A. Is listed as dead since 1979._

 _Now on to the story:_

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooseriouslyooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooseriouslyooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

 **INTERLUDE: LETTERS IN 1979**

 _sSs_

Hey Prongs!

I heard you plan to propose to Lily soon, is this true? Like asking her parents for her hand, marriage contract, true? You know it will be hard if you do, I mean: do you know her family and the obligations that will come with marrying her? Do you know what kind of family she's from? Have you ever met her parents and siblings?

Just think about it.

Padfoot

 _SsSsSsSsSs_

Padfoot!

How in Merlin's name do you know that I want to propose to Lily?! I'm sure I've told no one until now! And no, it won't be the asking her parents for her hand, marriage contract kind. I plan to propose the Muggle way – you know, for familiarity. I am sure she'll appreciate it. Add to that that her parents are Muggles. I'm not sure how her father would react if I went and came with my finance folder and a marriage contract.

As her parents are Muggles I doubt that there will be any family obligations I will have to know before I marry her – you should know that. I mean, she's Muggle-born! How did you even come up with that ridiculous question?!

And no, I haven't met her family yet. I will, soon. Her sister is marrying and I'll be introduced to Lily's family on that occasion. I'm a bit nervous about it but, hey, they're Muggles! They can't do anything to me, can they? I mean, I'm a lot more dangerous than them, aren't I? So I really shouldn't worry too much…

I'll tell you how it went, later on. I promise.

Prongs

 _SsSsSsSsSs_

Dear Prongs!

Invitation to a prank meeting before dinner at Petunia Evans', soon Dursley's wedding.

Siriusly

Padfoot

 _SsSsSsSsSs_

Padfoot!

I can't come. Lily would skin me alive if I would dare to come to your damn prank meeting!

Prongs

 _SsSsSsSsSs_

Permission for James Charlus Potter, the Heir of House Potter, to attend the prank meeting of Sirius Orion Black, Heir of the House Black, on the day of my wedding.

Signed

Cassiopeia Petunia Evans, soon to be Dursley

 _P.S.: Now you can go and Lily can't say anything! Padfoot_

 _XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx_

 _Poor James would later look back at that day with disbelieve, horror and amusement._

 _Sirius had been right, it had been a prank meeting. To poor James's utter regret it had been a prank meeting conspired against him. Instead of playing a prank on the wedding guests, James was the one played a prank on._

 _A prank he would remember forever._

 _And it had started so innocently, too._

 _James had just waited for the time to pass until he would meet with Sirius. The wedding, James thought, was boring. Stiff, formal – normal! Nothing unusual, nothing grand, just an everyday wedding._

 _So James had thought about adding some flare to it by pranking the guests before even meeting with Sirius. Maybe some new, unusual hair colours or something like that…_

 _Before he could really think about it, he was brought out of his musing by another man. The man had black hair, a thin and sharp face and a green and a grey eye. Not only looked he familiar, he also looked like someone who could be the love-child of James' fiancée and his best friend – what a horrifying idea, Lily's and Sirius' love-child. James shuddered._

" _You shouldn't do that if you want to live through the wedding," the man said coolly, stopping James from pranking the guests efficiently._

 _James started at that._

" _Excuse me?" he asked, not even daring to believe that he had heard what he had thought he heard._

" _Lilu and Caspet would kill you if you so much as disturb Caspet's wedding day with a prank like that," the man said. "Of course, if you want to die by my sisters' hands – be my guest and do what you wanted to do. I'll be happy to get rid of one of those arrogant… dunderheads that decided to woo my sisters."_

 _That exclamation made James shudder again._

" _He more likely looks like a love-child of my fiancée, my best friend and Snivellus!" Not quite a reassuring thought…_

 _Then the man's words registered._

" _Your sisters?" James asked, nearly choking of shock. The answer was a feral grin._

" _Lily Lucretia and Cassiopeia Petunia," he said. "Your fiancée and the bride, if you need to know more."_

" _But… how… I thought that Lily has just a sister…" James said stumped. The man just shrugged._

" _She… doesn't talk much about me," the man said smirking, then he crooked his head. "But maybe she thought that she wouldn't have to talk about me so much, considering that you should know me…"_

 _James looked at the man stumped._

" _Excuse me?" he asked again, not sure how he should be able to know a muggle. The man just shrugged._

" _I guess it was too much to ask. Ris will be disheartened to know that you cost him ten Galleons."_

 _James just stared at the man – at least until he remembered that the muggles used no Galleons as money…"_

 _He whipped out his wand._

" _Who are you?" he hissed. The man's smile broadened._

" _I'm Res," he said. "I'm the youngest." Then he gave him an appraising look before gesturing for James to follow him. "I guess it's time for your prank-meeting, Scion of Potter."_

 _For a moment, James hesitated to follow, but then he decided that the man couldn't be too dangerous if he turned away from an armed James Potter and followed nevertheless. He was a Gryffindor, after all._

 _The man guided him away from the crowd, and to James' surprise, right to Sirius who was sitting in his dog-form in the grass behind a tent._

" _I brought him, Ris," the man, Res, said. "You own me ten Galleons."_

 _The answer was a disheartened whine, then the dog changed into Sirius Black._

" _Damn it, Prongs!" he whined. "Is it truly so damn hard to recognize my brother?"_

 _James' eyes widened at that and he turned to the other man to look him over again. Now, that he had a name, he recognized the Slytherin. Regulus Black, pure-blood fanatic and Death Eater._

 _The grip on his wand tightened._

" _Oh, come of it, Potter," another voice interfered and Severus Snape stepped out of the tent behind Sirius. "It's not as if anyone here is a follower of the dork lord."_

 _James' wand snapped to Severus, but his confused gaze searched out his best friend._

" _Sirius, what?" he asked._

 _Sirius Black rolled with his eyes, then he pulled up his sleeves and revealed his bare forearms. To James' confusion, Severus Snape and Regulus Black did the same, revealing pale, unmarked flesh._

" _But… but Sirius said…" he said confused, then he remembered another thing Sirius had told him and he turned to Regulus again. "You're dead!" he accused._

 _Regulus Black shrugged._

" _Officially," he said, inclining his head, then he grinned. "I had to kill myself of after getting some important information. Since Rus –' he nodded to Severus' – is still spying, we're still not short on information and I can be used somewhere else better than to double someone who already has a perfect position at the dork lord's side."_

 _James looked from one to another._

" _What by Merlin and Morgana is going on here?" he finally growled, feeling that he was missing some crucial point._

 _The three other man grinned, then Sirius spoke up again._

" _Prongs," he said, "let me introduce my helpers today: Perseus Tobias Prince, Lord Prince, known as Severus Snape, and Regulus Arcturus Black, Heir Secundus of Black." Then he shrugged. "I think you already know that I see Lily Lucretia Evans, your soon-to-be fiancée and Cassiopeia Petunia Dursley, née Evans as my sisters. Those two are the same. They even go by 'Evans' in the muggle world some times…"_

" _And sometimes in the magical world as well," Regulus chimed in grinning._

" _Now, I guess, we will have a talk," Sirius said, his grin turning feral. "After all, it is in the job description of a brother to threaten the future husband of their sister. Vernon already survived –"_

" _Maybe you should pray that you do as well," Severus Snape added, his face twisting until it looked a lot like Sirius' feral grin. "Because even if you don't survive – the wounds you might obtain might be… very… hurtful in the end… and this time you won't be able to tell how you got them. Neither of us, after all, is willing to let you get away without a magical oath…"_

 _And with that he drew his wand._

" _They mean it," James recognized, not truly understanding how Sirius could work with Severus Snape – but then, it was for Lily… Sirius' 'sister'._

 _Not that it mattered._

 _The promised prank definitely was targeting James this time around…_

 _XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx_

Dear James!

Sirius told me you decided to propose to Lily after her sister's wedding. When will you do it and how? Do you need help with anything? Just tell me if you do, if I can help, I will.

Remus

 _SsSsSsSsSs_

Moony!

Thanks for your offer. I might need some help, after all. Do you know how I have to act and what I have to do if I want to propose to a pureblood girl? I mean, how would you do it, if it was a pureblood girl you wanted to propose to? I know that I should have learned that ages ago, but I never truly listened to the tutors father hired because, well, I guess I thought that I wouldn't need it, you know?

Anyway, I would be really thankful if you could help me. I truly need that information as soon as possible…

Prongs

 _SsSsSsSsSs_

Dear James!

I thought you wanted to propose to Lily muggle style? Why do you need to know how to propose to a pureblood girl when you want to propose to Lily?

Remus

 _SsSsSsSsSs_

Well, I kind of was… kindly persuaded by three very… insistent 'family' members of Lily to use the traditional style of proposing…

Just, kind of, imagine it like that: me, in the middle and at wand-point of three people even You-Know-Who would fear if they band together against him – my knees were trembling hard enough that I could barely stand, Moony! – and all three of them telling me kindly – you don't want to know where their wand-tips were pointing – to do it right or to not do it at all. Adding to that, that I know that at least one of them would kill me if I won't listen – at least I think he would – and you know how I was persuaded to change my approach.

Of course, the example I used was just that, an example – neither of them truly did anything of what I wrote, but I think you get the point, don't you?

So, please, what about that information?

Prongs

 _SsSsSsSsSs_

Dear James!

"Please"?! What the hell did those 'family' members of Lily do to you for you to add this word to your vocabulary?! I never thought that Lily even has scary enough family members for you to be scared out of your pants! At least to me, her muggle parents and sister never sounded truly scary…

Remus

 _SsSsSsSsSs_

Moony,

You don't want to know. Believe me.

Information, please!

James

 _SsSsSsSsSs_

Dear James!

Alright, alright. You're creeping me out, here. "Please", "James"… next time you might even use "dear Remus"! Creepy, man. Who by Merlin and Morgana are they that you are as afraid as you are of them? The Mafia?

Well, before I'm thoroughly scared for life, here the information I gathered:

Conduct a proper letter to Lily's parents and ask for a meeting between you and her father – if she would have had brothers, you would have to ask the heir of the family first for the right to ask his lord for his sister's hand in marriage. Be happy that you don't have to do that – her older brother, if she were a pureblood, would treat you exactly like you described in your first letter… or worse.

Marriage contract. You and your parents will have to meet with Lily's family and Lily to propose your intention towards Lily and then to lay open your finances, your NEWTs and maybe OWLs, your apprenticeship, mastery, work-place, whatever – simply everything concerning your education, income and abilities to show that you are able to support her (don't forget, proper pureblood girls don't usually work!)

Work out the clauses for your marriage contract with your own parents (best talk to them before you propose so that you know what they want to have in the contract) and Lily's parents and Lily (traditionally it's also the heir of her family and maybe even the second born son if said son is an heir as well, which normally isn't the case – be grateful that she hasn't any brothers because those have the traditional role of insisting on a high bride-price.)

Sign the contract together with Lily, your father and her father and then propose to her with the proposal ring of your family. Marriage should be at least a month later, at most a year after the proposal.

It's the bride's right to decide on the wedding stuff, like how it looks etc. Don't you dare to try and butt into her decisions. If she asks, you can help her decide, but it's her day so she has to plan it. Maybe your mother will ask if Lily needs any help and maybe Lily will give your mother the right to help, but traditionally it's Lily with the help of her sister and mother who will decide on the most things.

If she had brothers, they would be your guard from the day of the proposal to the day you marry – to ensure that you don't see other woman until the marriage contract truly takes hold. Like I said before: be happy that she has no brothers.

Don't forget to give her the list with your relations – it would be best if you ask your mother or father to do the list, because even if you hate some of those that should be on the list (like some Death Eater relations) you will have to add them if you insist on a traditional and binding wedding (they can't do anything if they attend, the magic in the marriage contract would ensure you and your guests are safe until you all return home, so you definitely don't have to worry about that part). It also would destroy your credibility and political clout of you don't invite them.

Well, I guess that's all. Do you truly want to go through all that?

Remus

 _SsSsSsSsSs_

Moony,

Thanks for the information. I don't know what the Mafia is, but I don't think they belong to it…

Well… would you count people like Padfoot's family to the Mafia? Because if you do, then they might be Mafia. They're as scary as Sirius' parents.

And sorry, I can't tell you who they are. If I would, I'd be dead (their words, not mine!).

I also have to go through it if I want to marry Lily. Wish me luck (I definitely need it.)

Prongs.

 _SsSsSsSsSs_

Sounds like Mafia to me. Tell me before you offend them somehow, so that I at least know not to search for you anymore.

Remus.

 _SsSsSsSsSs_

Haha. Very funny, Moony.

Prongs.

 _XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx_

To Perseus T. Prince.

I will follow your demands. I want to propose to your 'sister' Lily on 31st of July, traditionally with marriage contract like you wanted it to be. Please note, that I definitely want Lily to be my official wife and as such will – unlike you implied when we met last time – do everything so that she will be accepted as such by our society. If that means marriage contract and Death Eaters on our wedding table, so be it.

James Charlus Potter, Heir of House Potter.

 _SsSsSsSsSs_

To the Heir of House Potter, James Charlus Potter.

You definitely need guidance in formal behaviour and writing. I won't let Lily's fiancé to be a brute like you are now, so as soon as the contract is set, you will be ask to attend lessons on proper wizarding behaviour and style.

Sincerely

Perseus Tobias Prince, Lord of House Prince.

 _SsSsSsSsSs_

To the Lord of House Prince, Perseus Tobias Prince.

I promise, I know how to behave properly even without your aid.

Sincerely

James Charlus Potter, Heir of House Potter.

 _SsSsSsSsSs_

To the Heir of House Potter, James Charlus Potter.

As far as I know, Heir Potter, your best friend introduced myself to you with my full name and title. Seeing as you were unable to follow customs and address me properly in your first letter, I see no reason to believe your claim that you know how to behave properly. So as long as you have not shown me that you truly know how to behave without copying another one's style, you will have lessons.

Sincerely

Perseus Tobias Prince, Lord of House Prince.

 _SsSsSsSsSs_

Stop taunting Prongs, little bro. He's whining to me.

Your brother, S.O.

 _SsSsSsSsSs_

Stop reading my mail, brother. (I definitely don't believe the whining part!)

Sincerely

The adult one of us two, P.T.

 _SsSsSsSsSs_

But he is!

S.O.

 _SsSsSsSsSs_

Stop bickering, you two! There's something more important to discuss, like: When do we plan to tell poor Potter that we aren't just like brothers to Lily but truly are her brothers?

R.A.

 _SsSsSsSsSs_

When he proposes, baby brother, when he proposes.

(Note the evil smirks on our faces?)

S.O. and P.T.

 _SsSsSsSsSs_

To the Heir of House Black, Sirius Orion Black and his brother, Regulus Arcturus Black, Heir Secundus of Black.

I hereby inform you that I plan to propose to Lily L. Evans on the 31st of July. Please note, that I will follow your demands and propose traditionally.

James Charlus Potter, Heir of Potter

PS: Padfoot, do you know how odd it is to write so formally to you?!

 _SsSsSsSsSs_

To the Heir of House Potter, James Charlus Potter.

I am dead, you dunderhead! Don't you dare to address another letter to me in the same fashion you did!

Sincerely

Regulus Evans.

 _SsSsSsSsSs_

Evans.

Don't you find it odd to declare yourself dead in your letters?

J.C. Potter

 _SsSsSsSsSs_

Shut up, you moron. Didn't you find it odd to address a letter to a dead man?!

R.A. Evans

 _SsSsSsSsSs_

You're not dead, Regulus. I saw you. Don't you think it was odder for me to meet a dead man than writing to a seemingly dead one?

J.C. Potter

 _SsSsSsSsSs_

Believe me, there are odder things in the world. I will show you some as soon as you propose to Lily.

R.A. Evans

 _XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx_

 _After that promise, James Charlus Potter definitely started to dread his future proposal. Nevertheless, he was a Gryffindor – so what could happen? He would marry Lily, whatever the cost…_

 _To James utter regret, the cost would meet him at the day of his proposal with three pleasant smiles at the door of Lily's home._

" _Good day, Mr. and Mrs. Potter," Sirius Black said while bowing slightly and kissing James' mother's hand. "I am Sirius Orion Evans, Heir of my father's house. This is my twin brother, Perseus Tobias Evans, Lord of my mother's house and my youngest brother Regulus Arcturus Evans, the Heir Secundus. Please enter, I will guide you to our parents and sisters."_

 _Nope, that was definitely not what James Charlus Potter had had thought when he imagined the cost of Lily's hand._

 **Ccccc**

 **That's it for today. 'Till next time.**


	18. Hogwarts: Beginning of The Second Year

_**Disclaimer:**_ _I'm too young to be Rowling, so Harry Potter sadly cannot be mine…_

 _ **List of names :**_

 _ **Harry**_ _(James) Potter, also known as 'H.J.'_

 _ **The Black King:**_ _Voldemort – who else?_

 _ **The White King:**_ _Dumbledore_

 _ **Petunia**_ _(oldest sibling), also known as: Caspet or C.P. from_ _Cas_ _siopeia_ _Pet_ _unia, last name: officially 'Dursley, née Evans'_

 _ **Ris**_ _(the second oldest brother and older (nice) twin; Metamorphmagus), also known as: Rissy-Ris-Ris or sometimes SOB-story, drama-queen, (Severus Snape) or S.O. from Sirius Orion, last name (officially) 'Black'_

 _ **Rus**_ _(third oldest and younger (evil) twin; Potion's Master, Metamorphmagus), also known as: Severus Snape or P.T. from Perseus Tobias, last name (unofficially) 'Evans-Prince'_

 _ **Lilu**_ _(the fourth oldest, Harry's mother), also known as: Lily, Lily-flower or Lily Lu Prince from Lily Lucretia, last name officially 'Potter, née Evans). Died in 1981._

 _ **Res**_ _(youngest sibling; Unspeakable), also known as: R.A. from Regulus Arcturus, last name (officially) 'Black'. Is listed as dead since 1979._

 _Now on to the story:_

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooseriouslyooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooseriouslyooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

 **HOGWARTS**

 **THE BEGINNING OF THE SECOND YEAR**

 _sSs_

 **Harry James Potter**

When Harry opened his bedroom door, he stared at the creature in it in confusion. His first instinct was to run down the stairs, screaming for his aunt to rescue him. His next instinctive reaction was to run down the stairs and hide behind his Uncle Vernon.

Then he squared his shoulders.

His aunt and uncle had guests to entertain and Harry had have to beg for weeks to be left out when it came to entertaining the guests. Unlike Dudley, Harry hated entertaining guests. So instead of being down now acting all sweet and innocent, he had helped to cook and had the evening off with the promise to act as if he wasn't there. If he was heard his aunt had threatened to include him – if he wanted it or not.

Harry had planned to read, so that there was no possibility of being heard – until he had opened the bedroom door and found the creature in his room.

That reminded him…

"Kreacher!" He whispered agitated. The house-elf in front of him looked at him oddly.

"I's not –"

In that moment Kreacher, the family house-elf popped into Harry's room.

"Mas –"

The moment Kreacher saw the other house-elf, he flung himself at it, grabbed it by the throat and bound it.

"What is Malfoy's Dobby doing in Master Harry's room?" Kreacher snarled. The other house-elf looked at Kreacher startled.

"What is Black's Kreacher doing in Harry Potter's room?" Dobby croaked, clearly having difficulties to breathe.

"I is been called by Master Harry," Kreacher replied coolly. "Malfoy's Dobby hasn't been called." With that he shook the other poor elf. "What is Malfoy's Dobby doing in Master Harry's room?"

Harry meanwhile just stared at the two elves in fascination. Originally he had planned to use Kreacher to bring one of his other uncles here – but maybe he wouldn't even have to do that. It seemed that Kreacher had it well in his hands even without help.

"I… I is here to keep Harry Potter, sir, safe!" The captured elf wailed. "Bad things are going to happen at Hogwarts! Harry Potter, sir, mustn't return there!"

Kreacher frowned at that.

"What do you mean 'bad things are going to happen'? What will happen?" Harry asked confused.

The next moment Dobby nearly slipped Kreacher's grip while trying to reach Harry's lamp to punish himself. Kreacher shook Dobby for that, again.

"Malfoy's Dobby tells Kreacher," the older elf said. "Malfoy's Dobby might not be able to tell Master Harry, but Malfoy's Dobby will tell Kreacher!"

The younger elf wailed at that.

Harry frowned.

"Even if he tells you, Kreacher," he said. "I need to return to Hogwarts. The aunt won't just let me stay at home. Also, what about my friends? They'll miss me!"

"Friends that don't write Harry Potter, sir?" Dobby asked and Kreacher's eyes narrowed dangerously.

"Malfoy's Dobby – what did you do?" He hissed, clearly angered. The answer was a sheepish look on the younger elf's face.

Harry had enough. He grabbed his book and went back to the entrance of his room.

"Interrogate him, Kreacher," he said. "And then report to me, Uncle R… Perseus and Auntie Caspet. I'm in my cousin's room reading."

With that he closed the door and hid away in Dudley's room.

At the end of the night, Harry, Rus and Caspet had to call Res.

"We've found another one," Rus greeted his brother.

Res perked up at that.

"Where?"

"It belongs to Lucius Malfoy," Rus said darkly. "He plans to let it lose in Hogwarts."

Res paled.

"What will we do?" He asked concerned.

Rus sighed and pinched his nose.

"We need to find out who he has given it to, what it is and then we need to find a way to get our hands on it," he said sighing. "Ris, Harry and I will simply have to keep our eyes open. Hopefully we'll find out who's been given the Horcrux before it harms that person irrevocably."

It was a depressing conclusion of the night.

Thankfully a few days later, Harry could laugh again.

The Weasley twins and Ron had come to 'rescue' him.

 _XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx_

 **The Black Conspiracy**

"How's Vernon? I heard he fell out of the window," S.O. asked interested.

C.P., the Head of the Black Conspiracy sighed.

"He broke his leg," she said. "Rus healed him. He'll be right as rain in a day or two."

P.T., also known as Rus, snorted.

"I wouldn't even have to heal him if your nephew wouldn't have decided to act like his House instead like how he was raised!"

"But you were the one to tell him to go to Gryffindor," S.O. said confused. "You shouldn't even think about complaining his acting!"

"I'm not sure it's acting," P.T. grumbled darkly.

"It is, don't worry," R.A., the last of the four conspirators said laughing. "Harry's just far too Slytherin to slip up anywhere near his friends. He has been trained how to act since he was fifteen months old, after all!"

The answer was a sigh.

"Maybe we should start with our plans for the coming year," the Head of the Conspiracy, C.P., said.

Immediately the others straightened.

"Report," C.P. demanded.

"We've found another one," R.A. said. "It belonged to Lucius Malfoy."

"It's on its way to Hogwarts," P.T. added. "Ris or I will contact Res the moment we have it in our possession."

"Will we need a replacement?" C.P. asked.

The other three looked at each other.

"You know," S.O., also known as Ris, said.

"- since Lucy decided to make finding it easy for us," P.T., also known as Rus, added smirking.

"-we should return the favour by letting him take the fall," R.A., also known as Res, said grinning.

"-it wouldn't be fair to refuse him his reward, after all," P.T. finished.

C.P.'s lips twitched.

"How true," she said amused. "How true, my beloved brothers."

"What about the others?" P.T. asked.

R.A. shrugged.

"I've got a hint," he said. "I'm looking into it. I'll tell you more when I know if I'm right."

The others nodded.

"That reminds me," R.A. said. "Ris, the inspection is next week. Be there!"

S.O., also known as Ris, frowned.

"I know!" He complained childishly. "You don't always have to remind me of that!"

P.T. snorted.

"He better does," he said. "The last time he didn't you nearly forgot to go!"

S.O. turned to P.T.

"Why don't you go for me?" He whined.

The other twin stared at him evilly.

"Who was the one who decided to do something stupid?" He asked sneering.

S.O. pouted.

"Me," he said.

"So who should be the one punished for his stupidity?"

S.O. thought about it thoroughly.

"You since you're my mirror image?" He asked hopefully.

"Definitely not!" P.T. hissed. "Grow up you dunderhead!"

"You're mean!" S.O. wailed.

"He's proud of it!" C.P. said amused at the smug looking P.T. "And now be a dear, listen to your brother and shut up!"

The rest of their planning happened with nearly no silly interruptions.

 _XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx_

 **Albus Dumbledore**

Albus Dumbledore looked frowning at his lesson plan.

This year he had hired Gilderoy Lockhart – a man he suspected to be a fraud. Of course, the children might not truly learn a lot from the man, but Albus Dumbledore needed a way to test his future pawn – and the fraud was just part of his plan to test the child.

Of course, Albus Dumbledore was counting on Lucius Malfpy acting like he hoped the man would. He had sent the aurors after the man just for the ex-Death Eater to rid himself of his darker stuff. Albus was also sure that Lucius Malfoy would use his own things – especially if he got them from Voldemort – to dishonour one or two of his enemies. Albus was sure that at least one of those things would come to Hogwarts.

And Albus would use this to 'train' Harry Potter further.

He was quite sure that the boy would be quite willing. The child didn't have anyone but his friends and Hogwarts, after all. Albus had made sure of that.

The child would do as he wanted it.

And in the end – well, Albus was quite happy with the title 'the next Merlin, teacher of the defeater of the Dark Lord'.

Just a few more years, and Albus was sure that he would be forever remembered and as revered as Merlin himself.

Albus had worked for that his whole life, after all – and he had made sure that no one would be able to usurp his plan.

Sadly, Albus Dumbledore had never stood in front of the Evans' house, asking for one of their daughters in marriage. He knew a lot, but the best kept secret had only ever revealed to the daughters' husbands. And regretfully for the arrogant man, Albus Dumbledore wasn't one of them.

 **Ccccc**

 **That's it for today. 'Till next time.**


	19. Dear Great-Grandfather

_**Disclaimer:**_ _I'm too young to be Rowling, so Harry Potter sadly cannot be mine…_

 _ **List of names :**_

 _ **Harry**_ _(James) Potter, also known as 'H.J.'_

 _ **The Black King:**_ _Voldemort – who else?_

 _ **The White King:**_ _Dumbledore_

 _ **Petunia**_ _(oldest sibling), also known as: Caspet or C.P. from_ _Cas_ _siopeia_ _Pet_ _unia, last name: officially 'Dursley, born Evans'_

 _ **Ris**_ _(the second oldest brother and older (nice) twin; Metamorphmagus), also known as: Rissy-Ris-Ris or sometimes SOB-story, drama-queen, (Severus Snape) or S.O. from Sirius Orion, last name (officially) 'Black'_

 _ **Rus**_ _(third oldest and younger (evil) twin; Potion's Master, Metamorphmagus), also known as: Severus Snape or P.T. from Perseus Tobias, last name (unofficially) 'Evans-Prince'_

 _ **Lilu**_ _(the fourth oldest, Harry's mother), also known as: Lily, Lily-flower or Lily Lu Prince from Lily Lucretia, last name officially 'Potter, née Evans). Died in 1981._

 _ **Res**_ _(youngest sibling; Unspeakable), also known as: R.A. from Regulus Arcturus, last name (officially) 'Black'. Is listed as dead since 1979._

 _Now on to the story:_

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooseriouslyooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooseriouslyooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

 **DEAR GREAT-GRANDFATHER**

 _sSs_

 **A Few Days before September 1st, 1992**

 **A Trip To Diagon Alley with the Weasley Family**

 **Taking The Wrong Exit In The Floo**

"Huh," Harry said, looking around _Borgin and Burkes_. "Guess that you can manage to 'miss-travel' to the right fire-place if you try hard enough…"

He looked around interestedly for a moment or two, but when the Malfoys entered, he slipped out the door before he could be seen by them.

"Wouldn't do any good to be seen by my school nemesis, after all," Harry reasoned. "'Specially not when I try to sneak around."

For a moment, Harry stopped in front of the shop to look up and down the alley, then he deliberately turned away from the way to Diagon Alley and instead entered even deeper into Knockturn Alley.

A few shops down, he stopped again and pulled out a slip of parchment to look at it critically. That was the moment a hag grabbed his arm, pulling him close to her – at least until the blade of a silver knife was pressed against her throat.

"I'm sure that you don't want to manhandle my nephew," a cold voice said and the hag shuddered and stepped back from the man clothed in the silvery cloak and robes of an Unspeakable.

"Of course not, sir," she said, fear in her voice. "Never would I dream of anything like that, sir."

"Good," the man released her and then turned to Harry. "You're late."

Harry shrugged.

"They needed forever to get ready for Diagon Alley," he said pouting. "And then I had to listen to them explaining how to floo and then I had to watch and –"

"Alright, alright, midget, I understand," the Unspeakable replied while putting his hand on Harry's shoulder and stirring him inside one of the shops. The shop was dark and dingy and looked like it needed a thorough cleaning.

Harry wrinkled his nose but said nothing when the man led him towards a back door.

The Unspeakable knocked on the door.

"Come in," and they entered.

The hidden room was clean and nearly buried in teddy bears. In the middle of it sat an old man, knitting.

"Ah," he said when he saw the Unspeakable and Harry entering. "Regulus Black. I haven't seen you in years. As far as I remember, the last thing I heard was that you died, my boy."

The Unspeakable, one Regulus Black, rolled his eyes.

"The last thing I heard about you was that you were rotting away in Numengard – and yet you are here," he replied while rolling his eyes.

The old man waved that off.

"I'm still rotting away in Numengard," he said unconcerned. "I just need a break from rotting now and then."

Regulus snorted amused.

"Does Dumbledore know that you can leave your cell at your will, Grindelwald?" He asked the older male.

The other one shrugged.

"I don't think that he knows," he said. "But then, I build the prison. He should know that I should know it better than anybody else."

Harry looked at the man in front of him in fascination.

"If you can get out – why do you return there?" He asked interested. "I mean, why don't you simply return to your old ways and all that?"

The old man sighed.

"I'm not that foolish anymore," he said. "Making war is hard work – and I'm not interested in doing it again. I've found peace, you know – and I have something to do that I enjoy."

Harry looked at the knitted teddy bears.

"I… see," he said slowly.

"Now, boys, how can your grandpa help you today?" The old wizard said.

Harry looked at Regulus in confusion, the other man instead just rolled his eyes and pulled down his hood.

"If you truly would have wanted to be a grandfather you would have married grandma and not left her pregnant just to continue your war," he replied.

The old man shrugged.

"I should have," he said. "And I would have – but your grandma was nothing but stubborn. She was the last of the Prince family and she refused to marry me at least until after the child was born because otherwise the child wouldn't bear the Prince name."

Regulus raised an eyebrow at that.

"So basically you want to tell me that you had no choice but leave mother to be born out of wedlock," he said scathingly.

The older man shrugged.

"Maybe not," he said. "But in the end it doesn't matter. I guess it was even better like that. Eileen would have had a hard time at Hogwarts, had she born my name."

Harry looked at the man with huge eyes.

"So he's really my grandpa?" He asked surprised.

His uncle sighed.

"Great-grandfather," he corrected his nephew. "Your grandma Eileen never talked about him. We only found out about the relation because he turned up three days after your grandparents had been murdered with the promise that the murderers would pay. Half a week later half of Great Britain was panicking because Grindelwald's sign had been seen at a murder scene."

Harry looked at his uncle with huge eyes before turning his awed stare towards Grindelwald.

"So you're helping us against the Black and the White King?" He asked the old man.

Grindelwald waved him off.

"I'm old, my boy," he said. "I shouldn't meddle anymore. Some advice, sure, but I won't fight. I'm comfortable in my cell, thank you very much."

Regulus snorted.

"Well, we're here for advice," he said, gesturing to Harry. "We fear that the Black King has left a piece of his cake in your great-grandson."

Grindelwald's eyes narrowed at that.

"How did you come up with that one?" He asked.

"I'm getting headaches whenever the Black King is near me," Harry replied. "The White King said that it was my mother's protection, but –"

"I see," Grindelwald said, his eyes narrowed. "The protection shouldn't work like that. It was a blood-magic ritual I taught your mother and it should have stopped him from hurting you. There should be no way that you should be hurt by it in any way or form."

Regulus sighed at that.

"I so hoped that I remembered the context of the ritual wrong," he sighed.

Grindelwald waved it off and then gestured to Harry to come to him.

Harry looked at his uncle and when Regulus didn't object, he followed the former dark lord's invitation.

Grindelwald carefully finished his knitting line and then used his wand turned knitting needle to poke Harry's scar. The next moment Harry glowed red and Grindelwald frowned displeased.

"You're right, little king," he said to Regulus. "My idiotic successor lost a piece of his 'cake' inside my poor little herald."

Then Grindelwald's frown deepened.

"That…," he said slowly. "Displeases me greatly…"

Regulus rolled his eyes.

"Any advice how to get rid of it without killing your great-grandson?"

The former dark lord pondered the question.

"No," he finally said. "But I'll find a way."

Then he picked up one of his teddies and handed it to Harry.

"Until then hold unto that, my boy," he said. "That at least should keep the nightmares away."

Harry snorted at that, but took the teddy anyway.

You didn't refuse the gift of a former dark lord, after all…

"Thank you, great-grandfather," he said. "I'll take good care of it."

"And find a way to explain how I suddenly have a teddy bear," he added silently.

"Good," Grindelwald said. "Now leave me be. I need some actual rest before I return to my cell."

So Regulus and Harry left.

They were walking down Knockturn Alley when Harry finally made the most important connection.

"Hey, Uncle Res!" He said and when his uncle looked towards him, he continued to speak. "Is insanity hereditary? I mean, if you compare Uncle Ris and great-grandfather…"

Regulus just groaned.

"Let's just hope that Sirius won't have children," he said. "They might try and follow his and grandfather's footsteps by locking themselves up into prison somehow without ever staying there. Definitely not a good prospect for our family…"

Harry snickered.

"Don't worry," he said. "It seems to skip a generation. It will be Uncle Ris' grandchildren we will have to be wary off."

"Funny," Regulus just replied dryly before shoving his nephew so that a certain groundskeeper of Hogwarts could see him. "Take care, you troublesome child! And don't lose grandfather's teddy!"

Harry pocked out his tongue and then hastily schooled his face into a mask of fear when Hagrid spotted him. It seemed that it was time to return to acting…

 _(vvv)xxx(vvv)xxx(vvv)xxx(vvv)xxx(vvv)xxx(vvv)xxx(vvv)xxx(vvv)xxx(vvv)xxx(vvv)xxx(vvv)xxx(vvv)xxx_

 **Same Day**

 **But somewhere in London**

Dear Caspet,

Seems like we were right. HJ's infected. Grandpa's looking into it. Prey that he doesn't get his hands on certain people. Might end a little bit different than last time he duelled them if he does.

Res.

 _SsSsSsSsSs_

Dear Res,

Thank you for the warning. I'll prepare an alibi just in case we need it. Any Death Eaters you know that we can fault for it? And no, you are not allowed to suggest Lucius. He's married to our cousin, if you remember.

Caspet

 _SsSsSsSsSs_

If Res isn't allowed to name Lucy, I will! The moron should have stayed in Azkaban. Maybe then his son would have turned out half way decent.

Ris

 _SsSsSsSsSs_

The most is in the genes. Narcissa isn't better when it comes to being a stuck-up, pureblood dunderhead. In other words: No chance for that boy.

Rus

 _SsSsSsSsSs_

So Lucius it is?

Res.

 _SsSsSsSsSs_

Definitely. He's the best scapegoat if we need one.

Rus and Ris

 _SsSsSsSsSs_

I said: Except Lucius!

Caspet

 _XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx_

 _In the end, that discussion wouldn't end for quite some months – and when it finally ended, Caspet was so enraged with Lucius Malfoy, that she agreed that he would be the perfect scapegoat._

 _If Lucius Malfoy had known just a few years later that the only reason he was still free was that Grindelwald hadn't yet killed one Albus Dumbledore, maybe he would have thought twice about returning to Voldemort…_

 **Ccccc**

 **That's it for today. 'Till next time.**


	20. Yr 2: Letters Until Hallowe'en

_**Disclaimer:**_ _I'm too young to be Rowling, so Harry Potter sadly cannot be mine…_

 _ **List of names :**_

 _ **Harry**_ _(James) Potter, also known as 'H.J.'_

 _ **The Black King:**_ _Voldemort – who else?_

 _ **The White King:**_ _Dumbledore_

 _ **Petunia**_ _(oldest sibling), also known as: Caspet or C.P. from_ _Cas_ _siopeia_ _Pet_ _unia, last name: officially 'Dursley, born Evans'_

 _ **Ris**_ _(the second oldest brother and older (nice) twin; Metamorphmagus), also known as: Rissy-Ris-Ris or sometimes SOB-story, drama-queen, (Severus Snape) or S.O. from Sirius Orion, last name (officially) 'Black'_

 _ **Rus**_ _(third oldest and younger (evil) twin; Potion's Master, Metamorphmagus), also known as: Severus Snape or P.T. from Perseus Tobias, last name (unofficially) 'Evans-Prince'_

 _ **Lilu**_ _(the fourth oldest, Harry's mother), also known as: Lily, Lily-flower or Lily Lu Prince from Lily Lucretia, last name officially 'Potter, née Evans). Died in 1981._

 _ **Res**_ _(youngest sibling; Unspeakable), also known as: R.A. from Regulus Arcturus, last name (officially) 'Black'. Is listed as dead since 1979._

 _Now on to the story:_

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooseriouslyooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooseriouslyooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

 **LETTERS UNTIL HALLOWE'EN**

 _sSs_

 **The Burrow**

 **Sometime shortly after Harry's flight from Privet Drive**

 **A Letter to the uncles and his aunt**

Dear Aunt and Uncles!

We arrived at The Burrow without problems. How's Uncle Vernon? Good acting by the way. I hope my room (the special one) is not damaged or at least not damaged too badly. If it is, I'm sorry, Uncle Res.

Anyway, I won't contact you anymore until September 1st, too risky.

Please don't answer that letter.

Your nephew

Harry

 _SsSsSsSsSs_

Harry,

Knockturn Alley. When the Weasleys go shopping.

Your Uncle

R.A.

 _SsSsSsSsSs_

We go tomorrow. I'll be there.

Harry

 _(vvv)xxx(vvv)xxx(vvv)xxx(vvv)xxx(vvv)xxx(vvv)xxx(vvv)xxx(vvv)xxx(vvv)xxx(vvv)xxx(vvv)xxx(vvv)xxx_

 **Hogwarts**

 **Sometime shortly after the 1** **st** **of September**

 **A Letter to Harry**

To my beloved nephew Harry,

Your Uncle Vernon's fine. He broke his leg but your Uncle Rus definitely knows his potions and spells, so don't worry.

Now to the main point:

HARRY JAMES POTTER!

How dare you to use this horrible flying car to get to school? Have you ever even thought about waiting for Mr and Mrs Weasley? Have you thought about using your emergency port-key or about contacting your uncles?

You could have crashed somewhere! You cloud have exposed our world to the Muggles! You could have died and no one would have known where you are! Oh! When I get my hands on you, you definitely will be sorry, Harry James! YOU ARE ABSOLUTELY GROUNDED! No going outside of your common room! No playing anything with your friends! Nothing but HOMEWORK, DETENTION and SLEEPING for the next MONTH! And don't you dare to object me! Merlin help you if you don't follow my rules, I will HAVE YOUR HIDE as soon as you return to Privet Drive!

Aunt Petunia

P.S.: 6 o'clock, tomorrow, detention with your uncle. The evil one. BE THERE!

 _SsSsSsSsSs_

Dear Aunt Petunia,

May I at least eat and drink and maybe go to class, too? I don't think I will survive a month without nourishment and I also don't think the teachers will take it too kindly if I don't show up in class.

Sincerely,

Your nephew

Harry

 _SsSsSsSsSs_

Don't agitate your aunt further, brat. Of course you may eat and drink – but no favourites or sweets and no desert. Only nourishing food. And don't you dare not to show up in class!

Sincerely

Your Uncle

Vernon

 _SsSsSsSsSs_

At least I'm allowed to live. My throat was getting worrisome dry.

Harry

 _SsSsSsSsSs_

Brat.

As if you would follow your aunts wishes to the 'T'

Your Uncle

R.A.

 _SsSsSsSsSs_

I thought it was worth a try.

Harry

 _SsSsSsSsSs_

Like your stunt with the car?

Your Uncle

R.A.

 _SsSsSsSsSs_

That was not a try! That was Gryffindor to the boot – exactly what I should behave like!

Harry

 _SsSsSsSsSs_

Dear Harry,

Kindly come to your Uncle Rus' quarters for training in all things Gryffindor next Saturday on 6 am.

Your Uncle

R.A.

 _SsSsSsSsSs_

Uncle Rus was a Slytherin, Uncle Res. He has no idea about Gryffindors.

Harry

 _SsSsSsSsSs_

Luckly for you your Uncle Ris wasn't. BE THERE.

P.T.

 _XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx_

 _To Harry's utter regret he could not object to the last letter and like that his lessons in being a 'proper Gryffindor' with his Uncle Ris started again._

 _Luckily for him it was his Uncle Ris who was teaching him. Harry had learned long ago to change the focus of this particular uncle to more interesting things for himself. And so instead of learning to be a Gryffindor, Harry learned about pranks._

 _At least until his Uncle Rus found out and then decided to sit in to stop Ris from changing the subject…_

 _(vvv)xxx(vvv)xxx(vvv)xxx(vvv)xxx(vvv)xxx(vvv)xxx(vvv)xxx(vvv)xxx(vvv)xxx(vvv)xxx(vvv)xxx(vvv)xxx_

 **Hogwarts**

 **Just minutes after the first DADA lesson**

 **Harry complains**

Dear Aunt Petunia!

Lockhart – my DADA teacher – is a moron. He started his first class with a pop quiz about him! And then he sets lose a horde of pixies! I repeat: HE IS A MORON! May I skip his classes? Please! I promise, I'll train by myself!

Harry

 _SsSsSsSsSs_

Dear Harry.

No skipping classes or your uncle Rus will handle you.

Aunt Petunia

PS: If you want, Ris will give up his Saturday mornings to train you; maybe Rus will aid as well if you want, but: no telling your friends!

 _SsSsSsSsSs_

I'll take Uncle Ris' lessons! I LOVE his lessons! I won't tell, promise.

Harry

PS: Ron always sleeps in on Saturday and Hermione either reads or sleeps as well, so no problem.

 _SsSsSsSsSs_

Lessons for Harry James Potter on Saturdays from 5 until 7 o'clock in the morning.

Sincerely

THE SOB-STORY

 _SsSsSsSsSs_

Haha! Very funny name-play, Uncle Sirius Orion Black!

Harry

 _XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx_

 _As Harry predicted, he loved his lessons with Uncle Ris._

 _They had lots and lots of fun._

" _Uncle Ris, tell me – how do you make a dung bomb?"_

" _Do you truly think that knowing how to make a dung bomb helps you with DADA, Harry?"_

" _Well… It might. Or don't you think that the Death Eaters would think about it twice if they're attacked with dung bombs? They make a good evasion tactic, don't they?"_

" _Hmm, you might be right about that… Oh well! Alright! I teach you how to make a dug bomb!"_

 _Sadly enough, after a month Rus checked on the progress Harry had made and was definitely not impressed by what he found out._

" _Ris! What by Merlin and Morgana did you teach Harry over the last month?"_

" _Er… how to make dung bombs?"_

 _Rus groaned._

" _Alright," he said slowly. "I'll be sitting in the lessons from now on. No slacking off anymore or I'll tell Caspet."_

 _After that, Defence Against The Dark Arts was taken seriously by Harry and Ris – not that Harry minded. He had always wished for an allowance to curse his uncle..._

 _Rus definitely didn't mind to see Ris suffer._

 _The other man after all deserved a lesson for slacking off before…_

 _(vvv)xxx(vvv)xxx(vvv)xxx(vvv)xxx(vvv)xxx(vvv)xxx(vvv)xxx(vvv)xxx(vvv)xxx(vvv)xxx(vvv)xxx(vvv)xxx_

 **Hogwarts**

 **Just minutes after Harry's detention with Lockhart**

 **Harry complains again**

Dear Aunt Petunia!

I think we might have another problem. Today, I had detention with Lockhart (car incident. Yeah, I know, it's not with uncle – well not ONLY with uncle…) Anyway, I had to help him with his fan post! THAT is NOT a detention! That's TORTURE! And then he forgot the curfew!

Well, but that's not the important thing I wanted to tell you: the important thing is that I heard a voice coming from the wall! Lockhart heard nothing, but he is Lockhart, so I truly didn't expect too much from that direction…

Anyway, did you hear something from the uncles? Like a new plan by the White King? A plan of the Black King? Or anything at all? Maybe new tests from the Department of Mysteries?

Whatever – anything suspicious I should know that would explain it…

Harry

 _SsSsSsSsSs_

Dear Harry,

I asked around and heard nothing of the things you suggested. In the end, I asked Grandfather and he had an interesting story to tell. From what he heard, about the time your Grandmother Eileen went to school, there was an incident with the Chamber of Secrets being opened and the monster hunting throughout the halls.

Of course, you're now wondering why I tell you this. Well, the truth is, your Grandmother Eileen heard a voice hissing something from within the walls just before the first attack. Considering that you're a Parselmouth, it's quite likely that the hissing she heard is the voice you heard – so keep an eye out. If there's truly a monster on the loose, you'll soon find some evidence.

Your Aunt

Petunia

 _SsSsSsSsSs_

Dear Aunt Petunia!

I will do as you said. I'll tell you more the moment I know more.

Harry.

 _SsSsSsSsSs_

You can also tell me about it. I and Ris are in the castle, after all.

Uncle P.T.

 _SsSsSsSsSs_

I will.

HJP

 _(vvv)xxx(vvv)xxx(vvv)xxx(vvv)xxx(vvv)xxx(vvv)xxx(vvv)xxx(vvv)xxx(vvv)xxx(vvv)xxx(vvv)xxx(vvv)xxx_

 **Hogwarts**

 **After the Death Party**

 **Harry reports back to his Aunt**

Dear Aunt Petunia!

You were right! I heard it again when we were on our way back from the Death Party of Nearly Headless Nick. I know, you might ask yourself what we were doing at the Death Party instead of going to the Hallowe'en fest – well, the truth is I somehow ended up promising to go there so we went. I'm sorry if you're unhappy with that particular decision.

Anyway, when we returned, we stumbled upon Mrs Norris, Filch's cat, who was petrified after I followed the voice in the wall. Hermione and Ron weren't too happy and Filch accused me of petrifying his cat. Even the White King seemed to believe that it was I who did it – and of course Uncle Rus came to my help in the most unhelpful manner he could manage.

Can you see me rolling my eyes?

Anyway, in the end, I was declared not-guilty and I left to write my report to you.

If it truly was the monster from the Chamber like you implied – what kind of monster petrifies living beings?

Harry

 _SsSsSsSsSs_

Dear Harry,

Thank you for your report. I will look into your questions. Until then I want you to stay close to your friends and never leave their proximity. It's best if they have no reason to accuse you of actually petrifying anyone – and having witnesses that you didn't do it is always good.

Aunt Petunia

 _SsSsSsSsSs_

I will do as you wish.

Harry.

 _SsSsSsSsSs_

Don't listen to your aunt, boy. Keep your teddy with you and the basilisk can't harm you – I guarantee you that. My teddies are beyond the gaze of such a simple creature as a basilisk.

Great-Grandfather.

 _SsSsSsSsSs_

Aunt Petunia,

Great-Grandfather is certain that we're facing a basilisk. What should I do?

Harry.

 _SsSsSsSsSs_

Harry,

The answer to your question should be easy: if you meet the basilisk, ask it about some venom for me. I need some to experiment.

Uncle P.T.

 _SsSsSsSsSs_

PERSEUS TOBIAS!

You did not write your twelve year old nephew to ask a killer snake for its venom if he sees it! How could you?! HE IS TWELVE, for Merlin's sake!

C.P.

 _SsSsSsSsSs_

Sorry, Harry. Forget about the venom. Go hiding if you see the basilisk.

P.T.

(PS: Still, if there's a way, please?)

 _SsSsSsSsSs_

I always knew you were weird, Uncle Rus, but I never knew how weird until now. But then, you were subjected to the nice twin-uncle all your life…

Harry

 _XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx_

 _Needless to say, for the first time in a long time Harry's Uncle Rus was in the dog-house with his older sister._

 _Ris thought it quite funny that Rus had risked the wrath of Caspet for some basilisk venom – but then, Ris wasn't a potion's master. He would never understand the beauty of a well done potion or the need of a master to obtain the most unusual ingredients they could get their hands on…_

 **Ccccc**

 **That's it for today. 'Till next time.**


End file.
